


our story

by gwladystoffee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 31,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwladystoffee/pseuds/gwladystoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the story of Hermione and Draco throughout Hogwarts. <br/>this is one of my first fanfictions and the chapters are quite short. enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: I realize the first years are a bit disjointed and i hop as you read the story you will realize why. I hope you enjoy.

'Miss Granger, could you come with me please?' Professor McGonagall said waving at her.

'What's the matter professor?' Hermione said almost running to keep up with her.

'The headmaster thinks we need to show a little more inter house unity so we are pairing up a few students to dance before the band comes.' She said weaving through the crowd.

It was the Yule ball for the tri wizard tournament. There were couples dancing everywhere and they had to weave their way through.

'Who would you like me to dance with professor?' Hermione said raising her voice squeezing through the crowd.

'There you are Mr. Malfoy.' Professor McGonagall said coming to a stop. 'You are to dance with Miss Granger.'

Hermione couldn't believe Professor McGonagall was asking her to do this. Dance with Malfoy? She was stood there in a shock.

'Professor?' She started but she was already gone into the crowd. She looked at Malfoy who had a smirk on his face. She rolled her eyes. 'Let's get this over with.'

Draco held out his arm for her to take as he moved before her to lead her to the dance floor but she just walked past him and stopped when she found a space and waited for him.

'You could show a little civility Granger.' He said taking her waist and hand.

'Because you always show the upmost civility with me Malfoy.' She couldn't even look at him as they moved across the floor, but she heard him chuckle.

'Well how about I start.' He said. 'You look good tonight Granger.' He couldn't believe how good actually.

'Don't toy with me Malfoy.' She said looking at him now. 'Let's just get this dance over with. Professor McGonagall didn't say anything about us having to talk.'

'Fine then Granger.' He sighed. 'Whatever you want.'

They danced for a few minutes more. Hermione grudgingly admitted to herself that he was a really good dancer. She felt him looking at her too and she didn't know how she felt about the look on his face when he did. She was starting to feel nervous with him.

Draco moved her around the floor with skill he knew he was a good dancer. He'd watched Hermione this year he'd noticed how much she'd changed over the summer, a lot of the boys had. He'd watched her enter the hall with Krum and he had to admit his breath caught a little. Dancing with her now he realized how much he actually liked her.

'Herm-own-ninny.' Viktor Krum interrupted them looking at Malfoy.

Draco just looked at Krum and nodded. He turned his gaze to Hermione and smiled. 'Granger.' He muttered before he walked away flexing the hand he'd held hers with feeling like he hand tingles flowing through his fingers and palm.

Hermione watched Draco move away before Viktor pulled her attention back to him. The Weird Sisters had just come on to the stage and it wasn't long before Hermione had forgotten about Draco. Viktor was an awful dancer when it came to this sort of dancing and she laughed along with him as he tried to get a rhythm.

Draco sat at one of the tables watching Hermione and Viktor. She had a great smile when she laughed. Jesus Christ what was happening to him. He got up and walked out of the great hall into the entrance hall he stood in the doorway for a moment looking out into the courtyard. He wasn't sure how long he was stood there before he heard the raised voices coming out of the great hall but he recognized one as Hermione's. He moved down the steps so he wasn't seen. From what he heard Weasley had upset her. It didn't surprise him much. Before he knew it Hermione was running past him along the bridge. He took a deep breath and ran after her.

Hermione couldn't believe Ron had ruined her night. He was being such an idiot. She finally reached the end of the bridge and was at the top of the hill looking over the forbidden forest and the lake. It was beautiful under the moon light. She put her hand in her hair taking deep calming breaths. She sat down on the grass she wasn't sure why she was letting Ron get to her so much.

'Wow you can run Granger.'

Hermione spun her head round at the sound of Draco's voice. 'What do you want Malfoy?'

'I saw you running and you looked upset I wanted to check you were alright.' He panted.

'And that would concern you why?' She asked.

'Come on Granger.' He said moving towards her. 'Give a guy a break.'

'Just tell me what you want Malfoy and leave me alone.' She said rubbing her arms she hadn't realized how cold it was when she ran out of the castle.

Draco noticed the move, took off his cloak and put it over her shoulders. 'I'm checking you're ok Granger.' He moved and sat next to her. 'You did say I should be more civil.'

Hermione couldn't help herself she pulled the cloak around herself. They sat in silence for a while. Draco playing with the grass at his feet.

'What was Krum calling you in there? Minnie?' He had to break the silence.

'No.' she let out a small giggle. 'Herm-own-ninny. He's finding it hard to say my name properly.'

'I think I'd rather be called Minnie than Ninny.' He smiled at her.

'Yes, Hermione would be even better.' She laughed. She was starting to feel better and she couldn't help but think it was thanks to Draco.

'What were you upset about?' He asked tentatively.

'Ron.' She sighed. 'Just being Ron.'

'What the idiot hasn't realized how beautiful you are yet?' He laughed. 'Trust me I think he's the only one.'

Hermione looked at him shocked. He was looking at his hands playing with strands of grass. She didn't know what to say to that. The moonlight bounced off his hair and she noticed for the first time that he was quite good looking. She moved her gaze away.

Draco moved uncomfortably clearing his throat. 'Do you like him?'

'Who? Ron?' She asked. 'No. Not like that.'

Draco looked at her not sure she was telling the truth. She was looking back at him, moonlight reflecting in her eyes.

Hermione felt her breath hitch with the look he was giving her. She stood up quickly, too quickly and stumbled with dizziness.

'Woo there.' Draco said standing up to catch her. He put his hand on her elbow to steady her. 'You ok?'

'I'm fine, I just stood up too fast.' She said not wanting to look at him again. 'We should be getting back to the castle.' She started to walk.

'Wait.' Draco stopped her. 'Dance with me one more time?'

'There's no music Malfoy.' She ran her hands over her dress brushing off the grass.

'So?' He moved towards her and took her hand. 'Use your imagination.'

He pulled her to him and put his hands on her waist and began to sway. 'Come on Granger. Who knows when the next time we'll be able to have a civilized conversation again. We might as well take advantage.'

She moved her hands to his shoulders and moved with him. He took one of her hands and spun her around. She let out a giggle as he caught her.

'That's better.' He smiled back at her.

'Ok.' She said. 'Who are you and what have you done with the real Draco Malfoy?'

'Maybe this is the real me.' He laughed. 'Did you not think of that?'

'No. I've spent the past three and a half years on the receiving end of most of your insults.' She said.

'I have a reputation to uphold.' He laughed.

'Why couldn't you have a nice reputation?' She looked at the floor. 'This Malfoy is better.'

'I'm not sure my family or friends would agree.' He said.

They fell silent again. Just swaying together one hand in each of the others, Draco's other on Hermione's lower back and hers wrapped on his shoulder with her chin balancing on it. Draco leaned his head on hers. Snow had begun to fall around them tickling their faces.

'I like you Granger.' Draco rushed out.

Hermione stopped moving. Draco pushed himself away and looked at her. She was biting her lip. He moved a curl from her face.

'It's not that bad is it?' He asked.

Hermione moved her mouth to speak but no sound came out. Draco brought his arm around her back tighter. Hermione brought her hands up his chest. Before she knew it Draco was kissing her and to her shock she was kissing him back.

She pulled away panting slightly. She looked at him. 'Malfoy.' She started.

'Hey.' He said letting her go. 'Let's not ruin anything.' He smiled. 'We can pretend it was a dream.' He took her hand and moved towards the bridge. 'Come on Minnie let's get back to the castle.'

She was so shocked she went with him willingly. They walked along in silence. Hermione's fingers touching her lips. She'd never been kissed before but she could tell by the kiss it wasn't Draco's first time. He stopped just before the bridge ended.

'I'm going to take a wild guess and say we don't want people to know what just happened.' He looked at her.

She shook her head coming back to her senses slightly. Draco laughed. He pulled her to him again. 'Hopefully we'll bump into each other again. You know, maybe in the library one night, maybe tomorrow I'm sure I have some homework to do over the holidays.'

'Is that your way of asking me to meet you Malfoy?' Hermione laughed.

'Maybe.' He smiled back. 'Depends if the answer would be yes.'

'Maybe.' She said.

He leaned down and kissed her lightly. 'Maybe that can convince you?'

She pushed away and took off his cloak handing it too him. 'I'd have to get away from Viktor.' She said stepping away from him. 'He's a bit stalkerish.' She kept walking backward away from him.

'Will you try?' He asked.

'You'll just have to wait and see.' She laughed.

He watched her turn round and hurry off. He stood there a minute watching her go. He knew he had a stupid grin on his face and he needed to wipe it off. He started to walk back to the castle just as he reached the courtyard he bumped into Zabini.

'Where the hell have you been?' Zabini asked.

'I needed some air. Why?' Draco asked.

'Pansy's been looking for you. Man she's on the warpath. Wouldn't wanna be you right now.'

'Shit.' He'd forgotten about her. 'Listen I'm going back to the common room. Just say you haven't seen me. Alright?' He never gave him much chance to reply he started to move quickly into the castle and towards the Slytherin common room. He wasn't about to let Pansy freaking Parkinson ruin his night.

Hermione had just got into the girls dormitory and was bombarded with questions of her and Viktor. She laughed and answered them all the whole time thinking of Draco Malfoy. Her lips still tingling from his kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco was sat in the back of the library waiting. He wasn't entirely convinced she would turn up. He was supposed to be finishing his potions essay. He'd started it for something to do, but he couldn't focus properly and he wouldn't be able to until he knew whether Hermione would find him. He was doodling on his parchment thinking about last night with Hermione. A lazy smile playing on his lips. He'd managed to avoid Pansy so far today as well. Every time he spotted her he walked the other way. Blaise kept asking him what the problem was but he just brushed him off.

Right he thought to himself I've waited long enough now it's almost eight o'clock she's not coming. He was packing up his bag when he felt someone behind him. He turned round to find her standing there with her books against her chest protectively.

'Hey.' Hermione whispered.

'Hey. I didn't think you were coming.' Draco smiled.

'I wasn't sure I was going to.' She laughed. 'Were you leaving?'

'Well like I said I wasn't sure you were coming it's getting late.' He stood there with his hands in his pockets.

'Sorry. After I decided to come I had to get away from everyone.' She shrugged. 'Even I had trouble pulling off the getting a head start on homework.'

They stood there in silence for a few seconds awkwardly before Draco pulled out the chair next to his for her. She moved and sat down.

'Did you have a good time at the ball?' Draco asked picking up a quill not knowing what else to do.

'For the most part.' She smiled at him. 'How about you?' She asked him putting her books and parchment down.

'Let's say it ended better than it started.' He laughed.

Hermione blushed. It was a last minute decision to come here. She'd been determined this morning not to come, but she hadn't been able to rid him from her mind. So she'd made the decision to come and rectify it, surely Draco would mess things up. 'Dammit.'

'What's wrong?' Draco asked.

'I forgot a quill.' She said.

'No panic I got a spare.' He handed her the quill.

'I wasn't actually sure you'd want to study.' She laughed.

'I don't.' He smiled at her 'I needed something to do while I waited for you. Not that I got anything done. You sure know how to keep a guy hanging.'

'Sorry.' She said again looking at the quill in her hands running her fingers over the feather.

'Stop apologizing you're here now.' He laughed, he took a chance and moved his hand to hers and held it.

Hermione just looked at their hands together. It felt good.

'This is weird.' She whispered.

'Tell me about it.' Draco laughed. 'Feels good though right? I mean I've never had a kiss like last night before.'

'Really?' Hermione was skeptical she thought it was a good kiss but after all she had nothing to compare it to. 'What about Pansy?'

'What about Pansy?' He pulled her hand closer to him so he had her attention. 'I don't want to talk about Pansy I don't even like Pansy.'

'Isn't she your girlfriend?' Hermione asked looking at him.

'No.' He said moving closer to her. 'I asked her to the ball that's all.'

Hermione realized that they had both been moving closer to each other as they talked. She didn't care now she wanted to kiss him again. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. It was awkward at first but Draco took the lead and deepened their kiss and moved his hand to cup her face.

'What are we going to do?' Draco asked after he pulled away.

'I don't know.' Hermione sighed. 'To tell the truth I was sure if I came here you would say or do something that would change things.'

'Thanks.' Draco said.

'Come on. Can you blame me for being skeptical?' She looked at him. 'I've spent the last few years being called mudblood by you.' She saw him flinch when he said that.

'I'm sorry Minnie.' He sighed. 'I know I've been a Jerk. I'm not really that guy, I'm hoping you'll let me show you.'

'In secret? How?' She asked. It was going to be practically impossible for them to see each other without someone clicking on. 'And must you really call me Minnie?'

'Yes I do.' He smiled. 'We've been here a while and nobody has disturbed us.'

'It's boxing day Draco.' Hermione laughed. 'Of course nobody is in the library.'

It didn't escape Draco that she'd said his first name. He liked it. There was something the way she said Malfoy that dripped with distaste. 'I'd scream it from the rooftops if I thought people would understand.' Draco said. 'But I think telling people about us would bring a whole would of trouble down on our shoulders.'

'I agree.' Hermione said. 'It's getting late we should probably get back to our common rooms.'

Hermione made to stand up but Draco pulled her hand so she was almost sitting in his lap. 'Probably.' He said before kissing her again.

They had packed up all their stuff and were about to leave. 'I guess we start acting like we hate each other then?' Hermione said.

'I suppose we do.' Draco sighed. 'I wish things were different.'

'Me too. Just do me one favor Draco?'

'Anything. If this is about Pansy don't worry I'll put her straight there's nothing there.'

'Reassuring but no not Pansy.' Hermione took a deep breath. 'I know insults will fly between us to keep up appearances just, could you not call me a mudblood.' She was looking at her hands as she asked.

'Of course. You'll never hear it cross my lips again.' He said and hugged her.

When Draco walked into the Slytherin common room he had about five seconds before an irate Pansy Parkinson was walking towards him. Here we go he thought to himself.

'Where have you been Draco? I haven't seen you since you disappeared from the ball.' She was stood in front of him. 'How could you just leave me there?'

'I had a headache that you weren't helping with.'

'Well I thought we were going to spend the day together don't you remember talking about it?' She laughed nervously putting her hands on his chest.

'No I don't I honestly try to block you out.'

'Don't be so mean Draco.'

'There is nothing between us Pansy and there never will be.' Draco said removing her hands from his chest. 'How about you move on the next guy who's got a powerful family and leave me alone.'

'You don't mean that Draco.' Pansy said looking hurt.

'Yes, Pansy, I do.' He moved away then and made his way to the boy's dormitory. He threw his stuff on the bed and sat down. Blaise followed him into the room.

'What the hell was that?' He asked sitting on the bed opposite.

'She's only after me for the power she thinks my family can give her.' Draco said. 'Her whole family is the same.'

'Wow man.' Blaise said. 'What's got up your wand?'

'Just these ridiculous girls.' Draco sighed.

'Your parents would like Pansy.'

'Only because she' pure blood.' Draco said.

'Have you found someone else?' Blaise asked curiously.

'Why would you say that?' Draco asked as he got up to put his things away.

'You were well into Pansy before the ball.' Blaise said. 'I'm pretty sure one of the things you said you liked about her was her ambition.'

'Yeah well I realized her ambition is misplaced.' Draco said. 'I want a girl who has a bit of substance not a girl whose only ambition is to become a trophy wife with a powerful name.'

Blaise laughed. 'She's not going to give up easily you know?'

'I know.' Draco said. 'I don't plan on giving her any encouragement either and I know you Blaise don't you encourage her either.'

'You don't mind if I try with her then?' Blaise laughed.

'You go right ahead man.' Draco laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco and Hermione never got the chance to meet up again until term had started up. They were in potions. Everyone sat in their usual places all the different houses paired together. Draco kept glancing at Hermione he wanted to see her again, properly, he was itching for it. Hermione looked over at him then too catching his eye. He winked at her and she rolled his eyes and he laughed to himself. The chatter was pretty loud until Professor Snape came in as usual it died down immediately.

'Today we have a complicated potion which will take two of you to make.' Professor Snape was saying at the front of the class. 'It will take concentration and skill to make this potion.'

People were already making silent motions to each other pairing up for the lesson. He could see Pansy trying to catch his eye. He ignored her.

'To make this easier I will assign the pairs.' The classroom groaned. 'Quiet! They will be as follows. Longbottom and Parkinson' Draco couldn't help but let a small laugh escape as he saw Pansy's face he listened while people got paired up the list getting smaller a little bit of hope swelling in his chest then, 'Malfoy and Granger.'

Draco couldn't help but smile to himself. Blaise hadn't missed it. 'What's the grin for?' He asked miserable he'd been paired with a Hufflepuff girl.

'At least I know I'm getting top marks.' He laughed.

All the noise started as people paired up and got the ingredients they needed and settled down to make the potion. Draco managed to get the table at the back in the corner.

'Ok you measure out the Armadillo Bile and I'll slice the spleen.' She said handing him a measuring cup.

'Authoritive Minnie I like it.' Draco laughed.

Hermione looked at him shocked before glancing around to see if anyone had heard.

'Don't worry no one can hear us.' He looked at her. 'They are too busy getting their own potions together.'

'Were meant to be concentrating Draco.' She told him picking up her knife.

'I'm sure we can carry off a conversation too after all we are the two best students in our year.' He laughed.

They were quite a few minutes while they prepared the ingredients they needed. Hermione had just finished the last thing on her list when she felt Draco's hand touch hers. She jumped at his touch but didn't move her hand from his. She looked around and caught Ron looking at them with distaste on his face before Padma Patil brought his attention back to the potion. She knew he couldn't see their hands but she broke the contact anyway.

'Let's start putting the ingredients together.' She said reading the board for what to do next.

'What's wrong Minnie?' Draco asked passing her the snake skin.

'Ron was watching us.' She said pushing the hair out of her face.

'He couldn't see us.' Draco said. 'Watch.' He said and grabbed her hand behind the cauldron. 'No one can.'

'Draco.' She whispered angrily. 'We can't be holding hands in the middle of a classroom.'

'Why not?' He asked back. 'No one can see us and I've actually missed you, and I noticed you haven't taken your hand away.'

'Draco.' She said.

'Fine.' He said removing his hand. 'I think it's the bile next right?'

The rest of the lesson went by and they hardly spoke a word to each other. Hermione could feel the tension coming off Draco. She wanted to say sorry but she wasn't sure what she would be apologizing for. They'd agreed they would keep their relationship a secret and he seemed like he was pushing her to the limit, trying to catch someone's attention.

'Your potions should be ready by now. Come get your bottle from me.' Snape called from the front of the classroom.

'I'll get the bottle.' Draco said before Hermione could say anything.

When he came back she poured their potion into the bottle she was pretty sure they had made it almost perfect. Draco stoppered it and took it to Snape while Hermione cleared their table. When they were gathering their things together Draco timed it so they would bend for their bags at the same time.

'Library, after dinner, same place?' He whispered not looking at her.

'Ok.' She said back.

Hermione watched him leave while she waited for Ron and Harry. She felt a small thrill of excitement knowing she would see Draco again tonight and be able to talk to him properly, kiss him.

'How was it working with Malfoy?' Ron asked making her jump out of her daydream.

'Awful.' She said walking out with them. 'At least he hardly spoke thank god for small mercies.'

'You looked angry with him at one point. What did he do?' Ron asked.

'He almost messed up the potion.' She said thinking on her feet. 'You know what I'm like.'

'We better hurry up we'll be late for McGonagall.' Harry said.

Hermione sat through dinner with her back to the Slytherin table fighting the urge to turn round and look for Draco. She knew it was silly but she felt like she could feel him looking at her. Before dessert she got up and excused herself to go the library she wanted to get a head start on her homework she told them so she'd have more time when she needed it to help Harry in any of the tasks.

Draco watched her leave and fought the urge to run after her right away. He made himself take some pie. After taking a few bites he excused himself.

'I need to get this essay for McGonagall right she's been on my back and the common room is too noisy.' He told Crabbe and Goyle.

'Whatever.' Goyle grunted into his pie.

He raced up to the library and made himself walk when he got there, Pince the Librarian was a monster when she wanted to be. To his relief the library was quiet. When he rounded the corner past the last bookcase he was immediately engulfed in curly brown hair and arms hugging him.

'I'm sorry Draco.' She said into his neck.

'No Minnie I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed it so much in potions.' He said pushing her away. 'I'd just gone like a week without seeing you properly.'

'I get it.' She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

'Good.' He smiled putting his hands on her hips. 'How have you been?'

'Ok.' She smiled. 'Trying to get Harry to take his clue seriously is a bit of a struggle.'

'You think the dragons would have made him realize how dangerous this competition is.' Draco said pulling her in closer.

'Exactly.' She smiled but Draco realized it was sad smile.

'Hey I'm sure it will work out fine.' He said smiling at her. 'This is Potter after all he has this way of staying alive.'

'He's just so annoying. He doesn't seem to want to take any of this seriously.' She pouted.

He leaned forward and kissed her head. 'It's ok Minnie.'

Hermione looked up at him and smiled. 'Thank you Draco.' She said as lifted up on the balls of her feet slightly and kissed him. She pulled him closer putting her hands in his hair.

'Woo there.' Draco said pulling away. 'Not to burst the bubble or anything but we are in the library Min.'

Hermione laughed. 'Sorry. Just got lost in the moment.'

'And I'm not complaining. We need to find somewhere better where no one might accidently walk in on us.' He laughed. He kissed her again before releasing her. 'As much as I'd like to keep kissing you Minnie I really need to sort out my Transfiguration essay McGonagall's really putting the pressure on me.'

'You want me to have a look? I've already finished mine.' She said taking a chair and taking out her books parchment and quill. Draco couldn't help notice it was his quill.

'I couldn't ask you to do that.' He said sitting next to her. 'You have your own stuff to do right?'

'It's ok.' She smiled at him. 'I do it for Harry and Ron all the time.'

'You are pretty amazing.' He said looking for his essay.

'Yeah and don't you forget it.' She laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

'Meet me for valentines.' Draco said.

They were sat in the library as usual when they met. They hadn't been able to meet much over the past few weeks.

'How Draco?' Hermione laughed. 'We've hardly been able to meet up as it is.'

'I'll find an empty classroom and we can try to have a proper date.' He said not taking his eyes away from his parchment.

'A real date? Is Draco Malfoy trying to be romantic?' She said playfully.

'Do remember I have a reputation to uphold. Many people believe I'm heartless git. If it were to get out I wasn't, it would be disastrous.' He said playing along.

'We wouldn't want that would we?' He replied.

'Certainly not.' He laughed as he leaned forward and kissed her. 'Will you?'

'If you can set it up I'll get there.' She smiled at him.

Hermione got changed after dinner. She was looking at herself in the mirror. She'd never had to worry about her clothes when meeting Draco before, she'd always been in her uniform. But she wanted to look good for him tonight. She ran her hands over her skirt one more time and made her way to the common room. She sat on the couch with Ron and Harry. Everyone seemed to be paired up and cuddling.

'Why have you changed?' Ron asked.

'I'm not feeling very well and I always feel better out of my uniform.' She told him. 'In fact I might go for a little walk, you know fresh air.'

'Do you want us to come with you?' Harry asked.

'That's nice Harry but I think I'd rather be alone.' She said standing up.

'You sure?' He asked.

'Positive.' She said walking out the portrait hole. She hated lying to Harry and Ron but she knew they wouldn't understand.

She started to make her way to the classroom Draco told her to meet him in. He had purposefully bumped into her this morning and whispered in her ear where to go before he shouted at her to watch where she was going.

She reached the classroom and took a deep breath before pushing the door open. When she walked into the room her breath caught. Draco had conjured small balls of light that looked like the flames from a candle and they were hovering around the room. It was beautiful they spread a warm glow around the room. She looked around the room to find Draco stood nervously with his hands in his pockets.

'Draco this is beautiful.' She said walking towards him. 'How did you do it?'

'My cousin showed me how over the summer.' He said reaching out his hand for hers.

'It's amazing.' She said taking his hand.

He pulled on her hand so she fell into him and he put his arms around her. 'I'm glad you like it.'

She leaned up and kissed him. 'Thank you. You've made such an effort.'

'Only for you Minnie.' He said kissing her again bringing her in close.

She pushed away from him and spun around with her arms out wide looking up at the light swirl and blur before her eyes. She spun so much she got dizzy and fell only to have Draco catch her laughing.

'Are you ok?'

'Perfect.' She laughed back wrapping her arms around his neck. 'Dance with me?'

'But there's no music.' He repeated her words to her from the yule ball with a smile.

'Use your imagination.' She said remembering too.

They swayed together for a while comfortable in each other's arms.

'I got something for you.' He said reaching into his pocket. 'It's not much I don't think it's real or anything. Just something to remind you of me.'

'I don't need to be reminded Draco. What is it?' She said with a grin.

He showed her the necklace that had a small jade stone hanging from the chain. 'I understand if you don't like it.' He started.

'Draco I love it.' She interrupted. 'Will you put it on for me?'

She turned around and lifted her hair so he could fast the clasp. She let her hair go and ran her hand over the stone. 'Now I feel bad I that I didn't get you anything.'

'Don't worry about it.' He said spinning her around. 'Just getting to spend time alone with you is enough.'

'How about a kiss then? To say thank you.' She grinned.

'Perfect.' He laughed and brought his lips to hers.

They spent the rest of their time together talking about normal things getting to know each other better.

'What are your parents like?' Draco asked.

'Amazing.' She grinned. 'They support me in everything I ever wanted to do. I love them so much.'

'You're lucky.' He said.

'What are your parents like behind closed doors?'

'My mother loves me I know that.' He said taking her hand. 'My father.' He started he wasn't quite sure what to say about him.

'It's ok.' Hermione said. 'You don't have to tell me anything.'

'No it's just I'm not sure how to describe him.' He shifted uncomfortably. 'My father has always had this pure blood mania for as long as I can remember. He's always tried to get it drilled into me that anything other than pure blood isn't worth my time. He wants me to follow in his footsteps marry in to a pure blood family.'

'What do you think about that?' Hermione asked.

'I think it's pretty clear what I think about that.' He said looking at her but she was looking at their interlocked hands. He took his free hand and moved her head to make her look at him. 'Do you really think I'd be sat here with you now if I had the same ideals as my father?'

'No I suppose not.' She said. 'It's just you've spent most of your time before now insulting my blood status.'

'And I regret every hurtful word that came out of my mouth Minnie.' He shifted to look at her properly. 'I'll spend as long as you let me making it up to you. I had to make people believe I'm the same as my father. He'd have killed me if I came out and said I was against him and no matter what I can't disappoint my father no matter how much I don't agree. It's stupid I know.'

'No Draco I understand.' She said. 'We should be leaving soon.'

He pulled her closer to him as they sat on the floor against the wall. He put his arms around her. 'Just a bit longer. Who knows when the next time we'll be able to spend time like this again.'

'Ok.' She said as she snuggled into his chest.

After a few minutes Draco reluctantly started to move. 'Come on we don't want Filch to catch us.' He said.

'Are you going to get rid of the lights?' Hermione asked as Draco stood up.

'Well here's the thing my cousin showed me how to make them not how to get rid of them.' He laughed.

Hermione just laughed before she leaned in and kissed him. She was becoming more confident the more they kissed fighting Draco for control and he loved it.

When Hermione reached the Gryffindor common room most people were still up and about with it being a Friday night. She spotted Harry, Ron and Ginny still sitting by fire and made her way over.

'Feel better? 'Harry asked.

'Much. Thanks Harry.' She smiled at him playing with the necklace Draco had given her.

'What's that?' Ron asked.

'What's what Ronald?' Hermione asked.

'That necklace. I've never seen it before.'

'Honestly Ron.' Hermione laughed nervously. 'I've been wearing it all year my friend gave it to me.' She hoped that would work.

'Really?' Ginny asked.

'Yes really.' Hermione said. 'I usually wear it tucked in though.'

'Well you should.' Ron said. 'It's green. Like Slytherin.' He said disgusted.

'Don't be stupid Ron.' Hermione said but she couldn't help thinking that that was the reason Draco had given her a jade stone.


	5. Chapter 5

The morning of the second task Draco had made his way down to the lake with the other Slytherins. He'd managed to find a good spot high up with Crabbe and Goyle. He kept his eye out for Hermione. They'd only managed to be alone once over the past two weeks. She was right, as always, Krum was stalker like. He couldn't find her and the task was about to start soon. He began to panic slightly when he spotted Harry making his way down without her. He watched the champion's line up and prepare for the task still keeping his eye out for Hermione. Halfheartedly joining in with Crabbe and Goyle's insults toward Potter. He noticed Weasley was nowhere to be seen either. It riled him to think that they could be alone with each other. He had to calm himself down, they'd never said what they were he just assumed that there would be no one else. He contemplated trying to find her in the castle. Then Fleur came up and everything changed. Draco knew some French thanks to his mother and he listened to Madame Maxime and Fleur. Fleur was asking for her sister and Madame Maxime was trying to explain that te clue was talking about her sister when it said they had took the thing that she would miss the most.

Draco had a moment of clarity and everything fell into place. The thing they would miss the most had been taken. Fleur's sister for her, Weasley for Potter. He looked around at the Ravenclaws and saw no Chang she would be for Diggory. Then the one that frightened him the most, Hermione for Krum. She said he wouldn't leave her alone and personally he couldn't blame him, he felt the same. He berated himself too he should have known two things. One that she wouldn't have just left Potter to do this task alone she would have been here supporting him and the second she wouldn't be off with Weasley she'd told him she didn't like him that way and he hated himself for coming to that conclusion.

He tried not to let his panic show as he waited to see Hermione come out of the water. He tried to hide his hope then disappointment as a ripple appeared in the water only for Diggory and Chang to appear. It wasn't long though before relief flowed through him as Krum and Hermione broke the surface and made their way to the platform. He waited to catch her eye but there was a bustle of people around her checking she was ok and wrapping her in a blanket.

Hermione was freezing people were throwing questions at her and the only person she wanted she couldn't see. When she finally had room to breathe she looked around and spotted him. He was looking down at her from one of the stands. 'You ok?' She saw him mouth and she nodded with a smile and pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders.

She couldn't keep her gaze on him for long because shouts came from everywhere as Ron and Fleur's sister came out of the water but no Harry. Panic shot through her and she looked up at Draco it took him a second to look down. 'Can you see him?' She asked, he shook his head in reply.

Then a huge cheer erupted has Harry came out of the water.

Draco watched her with Potter and a small pang of jealousy hit him. He needed to see her tonight he just wasn't sure how to tell her. He listened and cheered and booed in all the right places and watched the crowd start to disappear. He made sure he was behind Hermione all the way to the castle and just before they reached the door he managed to whisper in her ear to meet him in the classroom tonight as he passed her. He chanced a look back to see if she'd heard and he saw her give a nod his way.

Draco felt like he'd been waiting in the classroom forever he'd begun to pace. Then the door pushed open and she walked in. He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms.

'I was so worried.'

'I'm sorry.' She said hugging him back. 'I had to find a way to slip out, there's a party in Gryffindor tower and it's like I'm a mini celebrity everyone asking questions.'

'Not that.' He took her face in his hands. 'Today and the task. I freaked out when I realized what was happening, why you weren't there. What if something had happened?'

Hermione looked into his eyes and saw genuine concern there. If she was honest she'd thought that this might just be a game for Draco that she was starting to feel more for him than he felt for her but the look in his eyes convinced her she was wrong.

'Dumbledore wouldn't have let anything happen to us.' She said putting her hands over his.

'Dumbledore can't account for everything Minnie.' He sighed. 'Do you think he meant for the incident with Potters dragon to happen?'

'Draco calm down.' She said moving arms to wrap them around her waist. 'I'm here I'm fine.'

He leaned forward and crushed his lips to hers. He hoped he was putting his feelings into the kiss, that she knew what she meant to him even after this short time. When they pulled apart they were both panting.

'I just don't want anything to happen to you. I haven't finished with you yet.'

'And when do you think that will happen?' She asked with a small smile.

'Not for a long time.' He said kissing her again.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco and Hermione's time together had been sparse over the next few months, then Crouch was killed and they barely had the chance to exchange glances let alone kisses. Hermione was spending most of her time the month before the task with Harry helping him prepare.

Hermione lay wake at night wondering to herself why she ever thought that their relationship would work. They never saw each other and they had to keep how they felt a secret. She hated not being able to tell harry. She also hated not being able to be with Draco as much as she wanted. Her dreams were full of him.

Even in the crowd for the final task they were sat as far away from each other as was possible.

Then Harry came out with Cedric's body and there were cheers at first, then the noise died down as people realized what was happening. It took a while for people to start to be moved to the castle.

Hermione lost sight of Harry and she couldn't see Ron either. She was on her own and she was starting to panic. She looked around for a familiar face but everyone's features were blurred together from the tears in her eyes. Just before she reached the castle she felt someone take her elbow and start to lead her away from the crowd. She began to fight before she heard Draco. 'It's me.'

She surrendered herself and let him lead her to a small copse of trees. She collapsed into his arms crying into his chest. While he made calming and soothing noises.

'Cedric.' She sobbed. She didn't even know him that well at all really but seeing him lifeless and Harry crying over his body tore at her.

'It's ok.' Draco soothed pulling her tighter into his arms even he felt affected by what he'd seen. 'I'm here.'

'I can't believe it Draco.' She said wiping her eyes. 'What happened?'

'I don't know.' He said looking into her eyes. 'Are you ok?'

'I'm fine.' She nodded. 'Are you?'

'A little shaken if I'm honest.' He smiled at her. 'But I'll be fine.'

He leaned forward and kissed her head before hugging her tight again. He'd missed the feel of her in his arms.

'We'd best get inside.' She said.

'Are you sure you're ok?' He asked wiping the tears from her cheeks.

'Yes thankyou.' She leant forward and kissed him quickly before she made her way back in the dwindling crowd.

He watched her go before following her.

The next few days flew by in a blur for Draco. Harry's accusations about his father being one of the death eaters at the grave yard had made things hard for him. He knew in his heart Potter was telling the truth that the dark lord was back that his father had been there. His temper had flared up and he'd been arrogant, rude and mean to almost everyone. He'd become the thing everyone thought he was. The slightest thing would set him off. People started to stay away from him after the rumors then he'd begun to hex everyone who looked at him wrong and now people just turned around and walked the other way. He wore a permanent scowl.

He'd also had no chance to see Hermione and this only made his temper worse. After the memorial for Diggory. He was making his way back to the Slytherin common room when he was pulled into a classroom. He pulled out his wand.

'Going to hex me too?' Came a voice.

'Minnie?' Draco almost sobbed.

'Yes.' She said 'Lumos.'

He walked over to her and hugged him tight.

'Are you ok Draco?' she asked bringing her arms around him too.

'Better now you're here.' He whispered into her neck.

'You've been hexing people left right and center Draco.'

He pulled away. 'Idiots.' He sighed when he saw the look on her face. 'I got angry people talking and whispering behind my back. I know Potters telling the truth I can feel.'

'Draco I'm sorry.' She said placing her hand on his cheek.

'My stupid father and his quest for a pure blood hierarchy.' He put his forehead to hers. 'Things are only going to get harder from now on Minnie.'

'Maybe if we told people about us.' She suggested.

'I wish we could. But I think it would only make things worse for the both of us.'

Draco looked at her for moment dreading what her reaction would be to what he was about to suggest. What if she agreed?

'Maybe we should stop seeing each other.' He said closing his eyes his forehead still touching hers.

'Don't you want to be together anymore?' He heard the hurt in her voice.

'I want to be with you more than anything Min.' He moved and kissed her head. 'I just think...'

'No.' she interrupted. She brought her hands to his hair. 'I want to be with you and if you want that to then to hell with everyone else.'

'Hermione.' Draco said as her brought his lips down to hers. 'I'm going to miss you so much.'

'I'll miss you too.' She said letting a few tears fall as she kissed him.

'Don't cry. We can write to each other. That sounds so shit.' He laughed.

'I'll take anything I can get.' She kissed him again.

The journey home was a tough one. Everybody was still in a somber mood after Cedric's death.

Hermione contemplated the summer ahead and wondered if her feelings for Draco would change. Would they be the same when they saw each other next September? When the train arrived at the station she made her way to her parents. She hugged and kissed them. She looked around for Draco before she left and she spotted him looking at her too. She blew him a kiss hoping no one would see it or at least see who it was directed at.

Draco touched his hand to his chest and winked at her. He watched her leave while his parents gathered his things. He couldn't believe the gall of his father turning up here. He didn't want to spend anytime near his father. He'd spend his summer avoiding him contemplating the next time he'd be able to see Hermione.

A/N: Ok end of that year and i hope you get that the secret relationship is why it's and bit here and there. :s Well I hope your enjoying it anyway. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Draco and Hermione had barely gone day over the summer without letters flying between them, until Hermione had gone to meet the Weasley's and the order. They had both thought it best to avoid the questions that the Weasley's would no doubt ask about who was writing to her. Hermione kept all his letters in a small box under her bed in her room. She hadn't told her parents about Draco either after all they knew all about the nasty things he'd said over the first few years. Her mum would no doubt start telling her that he had only been mean because he liked her all that time anyway. She rolled her eyes thinking about it.

She had just boarded the Hogwarts Express with Ron, Harry and Ginny. They had found a compartment and Hermione reminded Ron they were to make their way to the one assigned to the Prefects.

'You go on, I'll be there in a minute.' He grumbled.

'Great start to your duties Ronald.' She said as she made her way to the front of the train. As she walked she wondered who would be the prefects from the other houses. She hoped Draco would be among them but after last year and what happened with Draco's father she wasn't sure he'd picked.

She reached the prefect's compartment and pulled open the door to find Draco alone staring out the window. Her heart seemed to beat faster. He looked good, she hadn't realized how much she'd missed him until she saw him sitting there.

Draco had received his prefect badge last week and couldn't believe his eyes. He was sure after what happened last year he wouldn't be picked for prefect duties. His first thought was to tell Hermione but then he realized she was with the Weasley's and they weren't going to see each other until they were both at Hogwarts. He was pretty certain Hermione would be a prefect too, I mean who'd be better. But he refused to get his hopes up. Hermione's letters were the one thing that had got him through the summer.

He was the first to reach the compartment and was mulling over seeing Hermione when he heard someone else. He turned round to see Hermione stood in the door way. God she looked good. A huge grin spread across his face. He just wanted to take her in his arms. He was about to do just that when the McMillan prat from Hufflepuff turned up. He couldn't catch a break. He quickly replaced his smile with a scowl and looked back out the window. He was very aware that Hermione was sat opposite him.

The other prefects arrived quickly after that and not to Hermiones surprise Ron was last to arrive. In the letter explaining their duties they were to oraganise a patrol schedule. They were just discussing this when Hermione had an idea.

'I think it would be a good idea if we patrolled with members from diferent houses.' She said. 'Then we can be sure that everyone is treated fairly.'

Draco looked at her slightly shocked before he recovered himself realizing what it meant. 'I agree with Granger.' He said.

'I think it's a stupid idea.' Ron grumbled from the other side. Draco gave him a scowl.

'I think it's a good idea too.' Ernie McMillan said. Draco was liking him a little bit more now.

They took a vote and the only two people who didn't agree were Pansy and Ron, to neither Hermione nor Draco's surprise.

'I'll keep tabs on you Malfoy.' Hermione looked at him.

'Whatever Granger.' He sneered at her.

'Who else will pair up then?' Hermione asked.

After they were all paired up they got down to the patrolling schedule.

'We'll take the first patrol tonight Malfoy.' Hermione said.

'Always the enthusiast Granger.' He smiled to himself.

It took another hour for them to go through everything and everyone was ready to get back to their friends.

'Are you coming 'mione?' Ron asked.

'Yes I'll be there now I just need to arrange tonight with Malfoy.' She said picking up the parchment and quill she'd brought with her.

'I'll wait for you then.' He said giving Draco a sneer.

'Oh please Ronald I can handle myself.' She fumed. 'I'll be there in a minute.'

Ron hesitated a second before leaving and closing the door behind him.

'Very clever there Minnie.' He grinned at her.

'You think so?' She laughed.

'I can't wait to get you alone.'

'What time should we meet then?' She smiled at him.

'After we've led the first years to our common rooms we'll meet in the entrance hall?' He asked.

'Sounds good to me.' She said.

'I've missed you Min.' He said leaning forward slightly.

'I've missed you too.' She was about to reach forward too when Pansy Parkinson came into the room.

'Fuck sake.' Draco said under his breath.

'Are you coming Draco?' She asked looking at Hermione.

'If you'd given me thirty seconds.' He said angrily at her.

'Don't be late tonight Malfoy.' Hermione stood up. 'I'm not afraid to tell Dumbledore you're neglecting your duties already.'

'Who do you think you are?' Pansy said. 'Mudblood.'

Draco felt his blood bubble to the surface. He was about to pounce on Pansy for that comment.

'Oh please Pansy.' Hermione said. 'Like your any better. You can't even master a simple summoning charm and you're meant to be a pure blood. Superior magic my arse.'

Draco couldn't help the small giggle that escaped his lips. Hermione just walked out the compartment and made her way to where Harry and Ron were.

'Why did you laugh?' Pansy said. 'I can do a summoning charm.'

'No you can't Pansy.' He laughed standing up. 'You're no better than Longbottom.'

He saw the look on Pansy's face as he left, she was angry, really angry. Draco was sure that she thought after the summer she would try her luck with him again. He'd put that to rest now hopefully.

He reached Blaise and still had a smile on his face.

'What's with grin?' Blaise asked.

Just then Pansy came bustling in the compartment too. Giving Draco a look that could kill.

'Pansy just had a run in with Granger.' Draco whispered.

'By the look on her face I take it Granger got the upper hand.' He laughed.

'You'd be right.'

'We've organized a little friendly card game for tonight if your in.' Blaise said.

'Can't I'm patrolling tonight with Granger.' He said he tried to sound unhappy about it.

'Why with Granger?' Blaise asked eyebrows raised.

'She came up with the idea to patrol with another house so it would be fair.' He said. 'I plan to just sit back and let her handle everything.'

'And you landed Granger.' Blaise laughed. 'Well at least she's something to look at. Who'd Pansy get?'

'Ernie McMillan.' Draco laughed and Blaise joined in especially when he saw the look Pansy was giving them.

'Everything ok?' Ron asked when Hermione reached them.

'Of course Ron. What did you think he was going to do?' Hermione sat down and started to play with her necklace, the one Draco had given her. It had become a bit of a habit.

'I don't know its Malfoy isn't it.' He grumbled. 'I can't believe you volunteered to patrol with him.'

'Someone needs to keep an eye on him.' She sighed. 'Remember what he'd been like to first years anyway. Imagine what he'll be like now he actually has a small amount of power.' She played it up.

'Yeah your probably right.'

'When will you learn I'm always right.' She laughed and Harry joined in.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione practically ran the whole way to the entrance hall from the Gryffindor common room. She reached the top of the stairs and stopped, there was Draco waiting with his back to her. She started to walk down the stairs and he turned and smiled at her. She smiled back she felt nervous all of a sudden.

Draco watched her walking down the stairs and his heart beat faster he'd waited for this all summer.

'How about patrolling outside?' He said when she got to him. 'It's still warm out.'

'Sounds like a plan.' She smiled back.

They walked out and made their way towards the greenhouses. As soon as Draco thought it was safe he took her hand and led her to a wall of the castle and turned her so her back was to the castle and placed his hands on either side of her head. He looked down at her and smiled as he brought his mouth to hers. It started as a soft kiss but it wasn't long before Hermione had her hands in his hair bringing him closer and her tongue begging for entry into his mouth. Draco let her in and his hands were round her waist bringing her close so she was flush against him.

'Wow.' Draco gasped. 'Miss me?'

'You couldn't tell?' She laughed. She brought herself up and kissed him again.

'Come on let's walk.' Draco said breathless.

'If we must.' Hermione giggled. Taking the hand he offered her.

'How was your time with the Weasley's?' Draco asked.

'Ok.' She replied. 'I take it you know Harry almost got expelled?'

'Yes.' Draco sighed. 'My father reveled in it. Persuading Fudge to put on that whole show.'

'Thank God Dumbledore showed up to help Harry.' Hermione said. 'Your father has that much influence at the ministry?'

'Yes he donates a lot of money.' Draco sighed. 'They tend to want to keep their big investors happy.'

'Does your father know Umbridge?'

'Yes. She's visited the manor before now with Fudge. We need to watch out for her Minnie, she's a real piece of work.' Draco said as they passed the greenhouses. 'I think she's got a thing for Fudge. Well for powerful men in general.'

'I could do without knowing that.' She laughed.

Draco pulled her to him again and moved a piece of hair from her face stroking her cheek with his thumb. Hermione's eyes flickered closed as she relished the feel of his touch on her face. She tilted her head into his hand.

'You're letters were the only thing that got me through this summer.' He said bringing his head to hers. 'I don't know how I got through the last couple of weeks without them.'

'I liked your letters too.' She smiled. 'Like a kid at Christmas when I saw your handwriting.'

'I'm kinda feeling like all mine have come at once right now.' He leant down and kissed her. She let a delightful noise escape her lips as she kissed him back.

'Wait.' Draco said pulling away. 'Do you hear something?'

Hermione listened and he was right there was a clicking noise like footsteps on concrete. She pushed herself away and brushed herself off. She looked at Draco who shrugged.

'And what are you two doing out at this time of the night?' It was Umbridge.

'Were prefects, we are patrolling.' Draco said.

'Outside Mr. Malfoy?' She asked in her sickly sweet voice.

'We thought we heard something out here we came to check.' Hermione said.

'I do believe I was addressing Mr. Malfoy, miss?' She asked.

'Granger.' Hermione said.

'Well Miss Granger. I will look out here I suggest you get back to patrolling inside the castle.' She looked at Hermione with a smile. 'Where the other students are.'

'Yes professor.'

'If you'll excuse me.' Umbridge said as she walked away. 'Oh and Mr. Malfoy you should be careful that your father doesn't find out about the company you're keeping.' She said with a small giggle. 'Goodnight.'

Draco and Hermione watched her leave. Draco's temper flaring. He stood there with hands in fists he felt like a red mist had descended over him. He thought the one place he could catch a break from his father was Hogwarts now this woman was here and that looked like it was coming to an end.

'Draco?' Hermione said. 'Draco?'

It took a minute for Hermione's words to enter Draco's head. He turned and looked at her. For a second Hermione nearly took a step back the look on Draco's face, it scared her a little.

'Are you ok?' She asked.

'I'm just pissed off.' He said. 'Hogwarts was a place I could just get on with things away from my father.' He took a steadying breath. 'And now.'

'It's ok Draco.' She said taking a step towards him.

'No it's not ok Minnie!' Draco said. 'Don't you see? She's going to be watching me now. It's going to be so much harder for us all over again.'

'We still have our prefect excuse that will give us more time together.' She said with her hands on his chest.

'I just thought this year we might be able have more time as a couple, ya know?' He sighed. 'Just be us.'

'We can still do that Draco.' She moved her hands to his head. 'We can pretend to patrol and meet up.' She grinned.

'Am I having a bad influence on you?' He laughed.

'I wouldn't call it bad.' She leant in and kissed him. 'Come on let's get back inside before she comes back.'

He bent down and kissed her one more time then followed her into the castle.


	9. Chapter 9

'I can't believe that toad of a woman isn't letting us do magic.' Hermione grumbled. 'And in our OWL year!'

Draco watched her pace as she complained to him with a smile on his face.

'And giving Harry detention for telling the truth.'

'Remember Minnie, the ministry doesn't want to believe the dark lord is back and you forget how far up Fudge's backside Umbridge is.' He said.

They were in an empty classroom, once again, pretending to patrol.

'Yes but to hinder our education is utterly ridiculous.' She ranted.

'You need to calm down someone will hear you.' He was sat in a chair and he opened his arms and beckoned her to him. 'Come here.'

She walked over to him and straddled his lap.

'Mmm. I like this.' He murmured putting his hands on her hips looking up at her.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck. 'Do you now?' She asked smiling down at him.

'Very much.'

Hermione giggled and leant down to kiss him. It turned into a kiss neither of them had expected. Hermione fisted her hands in Draco's hair and he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. Hermione heard herself let out moan. She didn't know what is was, maybe the way they were sat, it just made things better. She'd never made noises while they kissed before.

Draco heard her moan and he felt himself twitch in his pants. He was a fifteen year old boy after all and his girlfriend was sat in his lap snogging his face off. He couldn't stop it he felt himself grow hard.

Hermione suddenly stopped. 'Is that what I think it is?'

'Erm, sorry.' He said. 'Can't be helped.'

Hermione's face turned red.

'Hey think of it as a compliment.' He laughed.

'Stop it Draco.' Hermione said hitting him playfully trying to hide her embarrassed smile.

'Come on Minnie it was bound to happen eventually.' He laughed. He found it hilarious how embarrassed she was. 'I have my incredibly beautiful girlfriend sitting in my lap kissing me like that, making these incredible noises.'

'Draco stop it.' She felt the heat of embarrassment colour her face again as she looked down.

He hooked a finger under her chin to make her look at him. 'Don't be embarrassed.' He smiled at her. 'I'm not.'

'You're teasing me.'

'No I'm not I'm telling you I like it. As if I needed to use words.' He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

She laughed at him and started to stand up.

'Where do you think you're going?' He asked tightening his arms around her.

'I can't sit here anymore.'

'Why not?' He asked a slight look of puzzlement on his face.

'You know perfectly well why not.' She said.

'Oh come on Minnie. Don't be silly.' He exclaimed.

'I'm not being silly Draco. I'm just not comfortable with, that, yet.' She sighed. 'Let me up Draco.'

'Ok, Ok, fine.' He said holding his hands up in surrender. 'I'm sorry really.'

'It's ok its not your fault.' She said straightening herself out.

'No It's you and that mouth of yours.' He laughed at the look on her face. 'This' he gestured to his lap. 'Is something you will more than likely have to get used to.'

She looked at him uncomfortable. 'I'm not that naïve Draco.' Angry at her own embarrassment. Of course she knew this would happen. Just the feel of him hard against her inner thigh shocked her. 'I just wasn't expecting it.'

'And you, ready for almost anything.' He stood up and made his way over to her. 'At least the first time is out the way.' He smirked at her.

She raised her hand to playfully hit him but he caught it and pulled her towards him. She practically fell into him. He moved a curl from her face.

'You really are beautiful you know.' He cupped her cheek.

'You're not so bad yourself.' She said wrapping her arms around him.

'How did I get so lucky?' His thumb stroking her cheek.

'Must have been something you did in a past life.' She grinned.

The grin was wiped from her face though as Draco leant down and kissed her softly. She let her eyes close and she let out a contented sigh.

'We should probably get moving.' She said with her eyes still closed.

'I'll have to wait a minute.' Draco chuckled. 'I'm not quite ready.'

Hermione opened her eyes. She couldn't help it she burst out laughing. She couldn't seem to stop. She stepped away from him bent over slightly from laughing.

'I'm glad you find this so funny.' He said laughing at her.

She didn't know what it was. Maybe the fact that she felt like she hadn't laughed in so long but her eyes were watering with it.

Draco was stood watching her with a look of bewilderment on his face. What on earth he thought to himself.

'Minnie are you ok?'

'I'm, I'm fine.' She managed to get out. She was starting to calm down. 'I'm sorry.' She said still smiling.

'I don't think I've ever seen you laugh like that before.' He smiled.

'I don't know what made me laugh so hard.' She said breathless.

'Ok. Are you ready to leave?' He asked.

'Are you?' She said before laughing all over again. Draco just stood there shaking his head.


	10. Chapter 10

'Do you think you can get away and meet me in Hogsmeade?' Draco asked breaking their kiss.

'I can't.' She said kissing him again. 'We're trying to form a Defense against the Dark Arts group to actually practice using magic. I'm trying to get Harry to teach us.'

'What does this have to do with Hogsmead?' He asked.

'Were meeting a group of people in The Hogs Head to see who wants to join.' She kissed him again.

Their kisses had become progressively more passionate over the weeks than they had been before. Hands roamed and it no longer bothered Hermione to straddle Draco's lap. In fact she was starting to like the feel, enjoying the fact that it was her that had this effect on him.

Draco kissed her back with equal vigor. He'd decided he'd take a chance and moved his hands under her shirt to her bare back. Hermione gasped from the coldness of his hands but didn't stop him. She liked the feel of his hands on her bare skin.

Draco ran his hands over her back when he realized she wasn't going to stop him. Her skin felt flawless under his fingers.

'Mmmm, Draco.' Hermione murmured against his lips. She lifted herself up so she was hovering over him and kissed him bringing him in closer with her hands in his hair. When she came back down she brushed Draco in just the right way and he hissed through his teeth.

'Stop Hermione Stop.' He said through his gritted teeth. He couldn't carry on it was getting too much.

'What's wrong?' She panted, they were both out of breath.

'I just need to stop a minute.' He tried to shift himself to try to get comfortable. She looked confused. 'It's just getting a bit uncomfortable. It's too much.'

'Oh! Sorry.' She said sliding off him and into the seat next to him.

'No it's not your fault, it's great, and you're great, it's just.' He blew out a breath of air through his lips not knowing what to say.

'It's ok.' She smiled. She was starting to feel some kind of need for something more too.

'We need to find somewhere better than an empty classroom.' He said taking her hand. 'Imagine if someone had walked into that!' He laughed.

Hermione laughed too as she snuggled in to him and rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Draco kissed her head. Hermione knew she was starting to feel more for him than just lust, but she knew if she admitted how she really felt that it would take her over and that scared her.

Draco on the other hand knew exactly how he felt about Hermione it was useless to deny it. He loved her. Almost to the point it hurt not to be around her. He knew when he walked in to a room, he could feel her presence. He looked down at her and realized she'd fallen asleep. He stroked her cheek with his fingers and she tilted her head into his hand in her sleep. Draco smiled to himself.

Draco knew if he told someone how he felt they would say it was puppy love not real love, but how do they know how he feels? He might be only a teenager but he knew he wouldn't feel more for anyone than this girl asleep on his shoulder.

He knew he was being cruel. He knew they would never last, they would never be allowed to last. If things were different, if he didn't have such a father, maybe they could last. He felt wicked when he thought about their future or lack thereof. He knew she was starting to fall just like him. But he couldn't stay away, he didn't want to stay away. Dammit he thought this will all end up in flames.

He let her sleep for a while longer just enjoying being able to admire her without interruption.

'Minnie.' He kissed the top of her head. 'Minnie you need to wake up now.

'Why?' She sighed.

'Because you're drooling.' He lied.

'Wait, what?' She shot up putting her hand to her mouth to check. 'You bastard.' She said hitting him playfully.

'I knew that would get you up.' He laughed. She was still checking her mouth. 'We should really get going.'

'Probably.' She said sleepily. 'Just a little bit longer though.' She said snuggling back into his shoulder.

'As much as that sounds great Min. I think you're more than likely going to fall asleep again and I don't think me carrying you to Gryffindor tower would go down too well.'

'I suppose your right.' She smiled a sleepy smile at him and kissed him.

'I can still walk you back though we are meant to be patrolling after all.'

'Good. I don't think I could make it back without help.' She laughed. She stood up and stretched and when she did she showed some of her abdomen and Draco swallowed hard when he noticed the small strip of perfect skin.

'See something you like Draco?' Hermione laughed.

'You could say that.' He smiled back at her. He stood up, walked over to her, took her head in his hands and kissed her softly.

Draco began to trail kisses along her jawline towards her neck as he cupped her other cheek with his hand. He'd never kissed her neck before and she felt that with every touch of his lips to her skin it set it aflame while shivers of pleasure ran up her spine. Draco heard her breath catch as he moved down her neck he loved her reactions to him. He moved her shirt collar as he moved downwards and she tilted her head for him. H smiled into her neck. He trailed his fingers down the opposite side of her neck and he kissed her and she let out a small involuntary whimper.

He couldn't help it he let out a small chuckle. He pulled away and looked at her, her eyes were still closed and she was biting her lip.

'Did you enjoy that?' He asked with a grin.

'Mmmm.' was all she could manage she still had her eyes closed. Savoring the tingle from his trail of kisses.

'Come on you.' He laughed. 'I best get you back before Potter thinks I've abducted you.'

'I wouldn't mind.' She said opening her eyes and smiling at him. 'But I suppose you're right let's go.'


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione ran down to meet Draco for their patrolling with a huge grin on her face.

'What's with the grin Granger?' He asked.

'I've found somewhere we can patrol in private.' She winked at him. 'Somewhere no one will interrupt us.'

'Impossible.' He laughed. 'Where?'

'The room of requirement.' She grinned.

'I thought that was a myth.' He laughed her smile was infectious.

'It's real. It's where the D.A are going to meet. Come on I'll show you.'

Hermione practically dragged him to the seventh floor corridor.

'Ok wait there.' She walked past the room three times and to Draco's surprise a door began to appear.

'Merlin.' Draco gasped. 'It is real.'

Hermione held out her hand for Draco and they went through the door. Hermione gasped at the difference in appearance from the way it looked for the D.A meetings. Now it was smaller, cozier. There was a fire and instead of a couch there was a semi-circle of pillows around it. It almost looked like a bed.

'This is amazing Minnie.' He grinned at her. He took off his cloak and put it on the floor by the door it was warm in here with the fire. Hermione did the same.

Draco held out his hand for her to take and she did. She felt really nervous all of a sudden, maybe it was the fact that they were well and truly alone, no one would interrupt them here, or the fact there seemed to be a bed in the room. He led her to the pillows and sat down bringing her with him. He got comfortable propping the pillows up then put his arm around her shoulders. She snuggled into him.

'I never thought we'd get to spend time together like this.' Draco said.

'I know. It's great.' She turned herself so that she was lying down, her head was in his lap and she was looking up at him.

'Comfy?' He laughed at her.

'Extremely!' She laughed taking his hand and stroking it.

He started to stroke her hair and she closed her eyes liking the feel.

'You are so beautiful.' Draco whispered.

'Draco.' She admonished.

'What? You are.' He kissed her head. 'And you're smart, kind, forgiving.'

'Draco stop.' She said blushing. 'I don't need to hear those things.'

'You need to learn how to take a compliment.' He smiled.

Draco moved his hand from her hair and began trailing his fingers down her face and neck following the line of her shirt to the top of her cleavage and back up again. Hermione let out a contented sigh. Draco leant down and kissed her.

Hermione kissed him back before she sat up and straddled him. She had a wicked gleam in her eyes but before Draco could say anything she was kissing him. Her hands in his hair. She pulled back after a minute and began to move her hands over his neck and down to his shoulders under his shirt. She moved her hands to the buttons on his shirt and undid a couple revealing more of his chest she ran her hands over what she could biting her lip. She loved the feel of his bare skin. She leant forward and started to kiss his neck lightly.

Draco watched her with interest, shocked when she was so bold as to undo his shirt. Now he was treated to her soft lips on his neck. She'd moved his shirt and was kissing along his collar bone. He couldn't take it anymore he moved her head back to him and kissed her, hard. He lifted her up slightly before laying her down on her back and climbing over her, in-between her legs, balancing on his elbows. He placed his hands on either side of her head.

'You ok?' He asked her.

She nodded and brought him down to meet her lips with her hand on the back of his neck. She moved her hands down his back and then back up again but pushed his shirt up at the same time running her hands up his bare back.

'Fuck it.' Draco said sitting up and taking his shirt off. 'That's better.' He said giving her a devilish smile and wink.

Hermione let herself admire his body swallowing as she did. It was a great body. She tentatively put her hand out to touch him before taking her hand back, nervous. Draco chuckled at her. He took her hand and placed it on his chest. She ran her fingers down before adding her other hand running them over him before he came down and kissed her again.

Draco shifted his weight onto one elbow and ran his other hand down her waist. He too lifted her shirt as his hand made its way back up. Hermione gasped in shock as she felt his hand on her stomach.

Hermione gathered her courage and moved her hands to her own shirt and began to undo the buttons.

'Minnie, what are you doing?' He asked. 'Stop.'

'I don't want to.' She said reaching the last button and pushing her shirt open.

Draco ran his eyes over her. She was wearing a pale pink bra. All thought of stopping her doing this, gone. 'Wow.' He whispered.

It was Hermione's turn to laugh. She soon stopped when Draco brought his lips to her neck. Their chests were flush against each other as he moved down her neck past her collar bone and lower.

Hermione's heart raced the lower he went. He trailed his kisses in-between her breasts and she gasped. He made his way back up the other side of her neck before kissing her mouth again. Draco moved one of his hands to cup her breast. She felt him and how hard he was in-between her legs. It shocked Hermione that she didn't hate it, but it brought everything they were doing into focus. She wasn't ready to go any further.

'Draco.' She said. 'We should stop.' She panted.

Draco kissed her one more time before sitting up. 'You're right.' He said. 'I'm sorry.'

'Why are you sorry?' She asked sitting up herself. That worried her, did he not like what he saw?

'I shouldn't have let us get that carried away.'

Hermione felt self-conscious now. She pulled her shirt tight across her body. Draco noticed.

'Hey.' He said seeing the look on her face. 'You're beautiful, every inch of you. It's just I don't think I'm ready for us to go too far.'

'Really?' Hermione asked. She thought all boys were ready to go as far as the girl would let them.

'Really.' He smiled at her before giving her another kiss.

'Me too.' She said. 'You're amazing Draco.'

'I know.' He laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

'You seem to be spending a lot of time with Granger, Malfoy.' Crabbe said they were on their way to their next class.

'Patrolling.' He said. Of all the people he wouldn't have picked Crabbe to notice.

'I'd have thought you'd have blown it off by now. Parkinson has.'

'That's because she has to patrol with McMillan.' He laughed. 'Anyone would give it up.'

'I think I'd pick McMillan over Granger.' Goyle laughed.

'At least Granger is something to look at.' Malfoy said.

'Careful Malfoy someone might think that there was something going on with you two the time you've spent together.'

'Oh please. With the mudblood?' As soon as the words left his mouth he knew. He felt her behind him and saw her rush past him. Shit he thought.

Crabbe and Goyle laughed as they watched her rush away. All Draco wanted to do was run after her but he knew he couldn't. He pretended to laugh as he watched her brown hair bounce away.

He couldn't concentrate in his lesson. All he could think about was Hermione. He'd have to go find her as soon as he could.

Hermione couldn't believe he'd called her a mudblood. It was the one thing they had asked him not to do when they had started all this. She wanted to get away from everyone her usual refuge was the library but there was too many people in there so she headed for the room of requirement.

When she got there it was just like it had been with Draco. She moved and sat down on the pillows and let herself cry.

The first place Draco looked was the library, she wasn't there. He thought he knew she wouldn't go to Gryffindor tower if she was upset. There was only one other place he could think so he made his way there.

He took a deep breath before he pushed open the door. He found her there hugging a pillow to her chest and looking into the fire.

'Minnie?' He asked.

'Don't call me that.' She said angrily.

'I'm sorry.' He said moving closer.

'Sorry for what Malfoy?'

Her using his second name like that cut him. 'For saying that about you today.'

'I don't know why I thought you'd change.' She said wiping her face.

'Come on Hermione.' He said looking down at her. 'You know me better than that.'

'Do I?' She cried. 'I thought you would never call me that again. I asked you not to. You said I would never hear it cross your lips again.'

'I know I'm sorry.' He ran his hands through his hair. 'I didn't mean it Minnie.'

'Don't.' She said standing up. 'I don't know why I'm surprised. I should have known.' She got her bag and stated making her way to the door.

'Please don't leave.' He said. He couldn't let her leave.

'Give me one reason I should stay?' She said. She waited a few seconds before shaking her head and reaching for the door.

'I love you.' He shouted. Shit he couldn't believe he'd just shouted that at her. This was not the way he'd wanted to tell her this. He watched her freeze. 'Yes me, Draco Malfoy, is in love with you, Hermione Granger. Don't leave me Minnie.' He begged.

Her hand dropped to her side. Did he really just say that? She closed her eyes for a moment savoring it even if it was a lie. She steeled herself and turned around. 'Why should I believe you?'

'Hermione, you really think I'd be stood her trying to convince you to stay if I didn't?' His heart was pounding please let her believe him.

'I, I don't know.' She hesitated that made sense but it hadn't quite penetrated her anger.

Draco seized on her hesitation and ran over to her. He took her hands in his. 'I'm so sorry Minnie. I don't know why I said it. Please forgive me.' He took a deep breath. 'And please believe me I love you.'

Hermione looked into his pleading face. Draco leaned down and pressed his forehead to hers, closed his eyes and sighed. 'Please stay Minnie.'

They stood like that for a while before Draco took a chance and kissed her. Hermione didn't hesitate as soon as his lips touched hers, she kissed him back and drew her arms around his neck. Draco felt relief flood through him and he brought her in closer.

'I'm sorry Minnie I'm so sorry.' He said in-between kisses.

'Shhh.' she said taking his head in her hands and kissing him. 'Let's just try and forget it.'

'Forget what?' He smiled at her. 'Just as long as you don't forget the I love you part.'

'Erm, I think that would be pretty hard to forget.' She smiled nervously. She knew how she felt about Draco but she wasn't sure she was ready for him to know yet. She knew it was terrible to not tell him but she wanted to keep something back, just in case. 'We should be leaving. The D.A is meeting tonight.'

'What would happen if they couldn't get in?' He wrapped his arms tighter around her. 'What if we just stayed in here?'

He never gave her the chance to answer he kissed her. He tried to put his feelings into the kiss. He tried to show her he loved her that his heart had stopped when he thought she was leaving him.

'Wow.' She said pulling away catching her breath.

'Just so you remember me and how I feel about you till I can see you properly again.' He smiled.

'As if I'd forget.' She laughed.

'There's something else you should know.' He said.'I joined the inquisitorial squad.'

'Why?' She asked shocked.

'Now I can try figure out what she's thinking.' Draco said.

'Will you be helping out with her questioning?' Hermione asked.

'No.' He said. 'She doesn't want people to know how she's doing it.'

'Do you know when she's planning on bringing people in? When she wants to see me. I'd like to be prepared.'

'Actually I've already put your questioning back.' He grinned at her.

'How?'

'Well she was asking who the best people to question were and someone said you.' He tightened his hold on her. 'Then I said who? Granger? Really? She never breaks the rules she won't have anything to do with this. People agreed and now you're later on the list.'

'Draco that's great.' She slumped in relief. 'I owe you.'

'I'm sure we can figure something out.' He laughed and leaned closer to her.

'You're so easy.' She laughed.

'You want me to play hard to get?' He laughed.

'Oh no.' She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

Draco made his way back to the Slytherin common room. Of course he'd noticed the fact that she'd never returned his confession of love. Right now though he didn't care. She knew how he felt and hopefully one day she would feel the same. The most important thing to him right now was that she'd forgiven him. Now he just had to wait till he saw her again. Which he hoped wouldn't be long.


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione woke up Christmas morning with a start. She'd been dreaming about the last time she'd seen Draco. She'd been so upset after hearing about Mr. Weasley and everyone else had already gone to Grimmauld place.

Draco had seen her that morning at breakfast and noticed she was upset. He got her attention and motioned for her to meet him in the room of requirement she nodded and made her way straight there. He found her there in a daze.

'What's wrong Minnie?' He asked moving over to her.

'Mr. Weasley was attacked last night. He's in St. Mungo's.' She cried.

Draco took her in his arms and let her cry. 'It'll be ok.'

'I have to go to them for Christmas.' She wiped her eyes. 'I'm leaving on the train today with everyone else.'

'I understand.' He stroked her face with his thumb.

Hermione looked up at him and a sudden need took over. She needed Draco to help her through this. She leaned forward and kissed him. She deepened the kiss with her hands in his hair. She pushed off his jacket from his shoulders never breaking their kiss. She reached for the bottom of his t-shirt to take it off.

'Minnie, what are you doing?'

'Trying to take your shirt off.' She said all matter of fact.

'Why?' Draco couldn't help but laugh.

'Because this is what I want right now.' She looked in to his eyes. 'I just want to feel you and not worry about Mr. Weasley.'

She reached for his shirt again and this time he let her take it off. Who was he to deny her what she wanted.

Hermione ran her hands over him before she kissed him again. Draco lifted her up and carried her to the pillows on the floor. Hermione's hands all the while running over his back. He placed her on her back and began to kiss her neck.

'Draco.' Hermione whispered. This is what she needed, a distraction.

Draco unbuttoned the shirt she was wearing and pushed it open. He couldn't help it he brought his lips down to the top of her breast and kissed it. A shockwave ran through Hermione and she arched her back into him, with a groan.

Hermione pushed herself up and took her shirt off just as she was about to lie back down she changed her mind and began to undue her bra. She saw the look of Draco's face. He didn't know whether to stop her. She leaned forward and kissed him wiping all doubt from his mind.

The next time Draco look at her she was lying on her back without her bra. He swallowed. Wow she looked good. He ran his eyes over her before he leaned over her and kissed her. The feel of her bare skin flush on his chest was amazing. He began to trail his kisses down her neck and along her collar bone, her hands in his hair.

Hermione couldn't believe how good Draco felt kissing her hot skin. His kisses has reached her breast and he kissed one of her nipples and she let out a nervous giggle, but it felt good. He kissed the other before he made his way back up to her mouth. She ran her hands down his back and ran her fingers along the rim of his pants.

'Hermione.' He panted.

She felt a shiver run through her as he stroked her breast. She wanted to return his kisses. She pushed him so he was on his back and straddled him. She couldn't help but giggle at the look on his face. The way she was sitting she could feel him hard against her in just the right place. She ran her finger tips along his body before leaning down and kissing him.

Shit Draco thought. The way she was sitting, the way she was moving it was rubbing him in just the right way. He moved his hands down her back and cupped her backside. She was wearing a skirt and he moved his hands underneath till her reached her underwear. He put his hands on her hips he wouldn't try anything, yet.

Hermione gasped when she felt his hands under her skirt, she wasn't sure what she would do if he made a move but she was enjoying herself too much to think about it right now. She placed kisses along his collar bone and began to move down. She could feel him rubbing against her as she moved and it felt good she couldn't help but rub against him on purpose. Feeling the pleasure run up her spine from each bit of contact.

Draco felt her rubbing him and he knew it wouldn't be long for him but he couldn't find the words to tell her to stop. It felt amazing with her kisses all over him.

Hermione was kissing his neck when she heard him.

'Aww shit.' He said.

'What's wrong?' Hermione asked looking at him.

'I came.' He said with an awkward smile.

'What?' Hermione said before she realized. 'Oh.'

'Sorry.' He said sitting up wrapping his arms around her waist.

'It's ok.' She moved her hands around his neck.

'I'm so embarrassed.' He laughed.

'Don't be.' She kissed him.

'Are you going to be ok?' He asked.

'I'll be fine.' She said stroking his hair. 'I'll miss you over Christmas though.'

'Me too.' He kissed her. 'We should get going though, the train will be leaving soon and I have to shower and change.' He laughed.

They were at the door ready to leave, kissing each other goodbye.

'I love you Minnie.' He said reaching for the door. 'Have a good Christmas.'

'I will.' She smiled at him. 'Oh and Draco.' He looked at her. 'I love you too.'

He couldn't help the huge grin that spread across his face. 'Best Christmas present ever.' He said pulling her into one last kiss.

'What's with the grin, Granger?' She heard Ginny ask making her jump out of her daydream.

'It's Christmas.' She laughed.


	14. Chapter 14

'Is Potter really taking remedial potions?' Draco asked Hermione one evening.

'No.' She laughed. 'Snape is teaching Harry Occlumency.'

'Really?' Draco was slightly impressed. 'That's pretty advanced.'

'I know.' Even though Hermione trusted Draco she didn't want to tell him too much.

'I take it you're not going to tell me why?' He asked her.

'You would be correct.' She laughed. 'Anyway I don't want to talk about Harry. How is the inquisitorial squad treating you?'

'It's quite funny actually.' He laughed. 'I keep misleading them. Giving them false clues. No one has caught on yet, which is surprising.'

'I wish I could tell people the reason we haven't been caught yet is you.' She said digging out her potions book to study.

'When she figures out how to find you all I won't be able to stop her though.' He said moving closer to her.

'Yeah but your the reason we have had so long.' She opened her book. 'Ok we'll start with potions tonight.'

'Do we have to?' He asked moving closer again with a grin on his face.

'Yes.' She laughed. 'our OWL's are coming up soon we need to study.'

Draco moved closer and pushed her hair away from her neck and ran his fingers along her skin.

'Draco.' She admonished but couldn't help closing her eyes from the feeling.

'Yes Minnie?' He asked moving closer pressing his lips to her neck.

'We're meant to be studying.' She said as she let her book fall from her hands.

'I can't study with you.' He said in-between kisses. 'You're too distracting. I cant keep my hands off you.'

Hermione gave up trying to argue and let him kiss her neck, enjoying it. Then he turned her head so he had access to her mouth and kissed her lips.

Hermione climbed into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him.

'Don't you think this is better than studying?' He laughed.

'Well.'

'How dare you hesitate.' He looked at her. 'I might have to do something about that.'

'What do you plan to do?' She asked him feeling a small spark of excitement.

'Maybe I'll have to show you how boring studying can be.' He said trying to be serious.

'You don't know who your talking to do you?' She laughed.

Draco couldn't help but laugh. She had him there. 'Ok you're right.' He grabbed her and spun her so she was on her back, she let out a squeal as he did. 'I'll just have to show you i can be more fun than studying. Maybe I could repay a certain favour.'

She was confused. She had no idea what he was talking about.

He had thought about this for a while, he was nervous though. The lads in his dormitory had talked about being with girls but he was pretty sure he'd gotten further with Hermione than any of them had ever been. He thought he got the general idea though.

He leant down and kissed her. He kissed her till his courage reached a high. He moved his hand down lower and grabbed her thigh lifting it up and stroking it. He trailed his finger till he reached her underwear and ran his fingers along the rim.

Hermione gasped she thought she knew what he meant now. Was she ready for this? Who was she kidding with his hands on her she was ready for almost anything.

Draco moved his kisses to her neck as he ran his hand in-between her thighs.

Hermione felt a jolt of pleasure rush through her and she let out a moan.

Draco kept running his fingers over her underwear, rubbing her. He could hear her breathing change and her hands balled into fists in his shirt.

Hermione couldn't believe how good this felt. She was breathing hard now and she could feel herself building. She had her eyes closed biting her lip reveling in it.

'Oh Draco.' She managed to let out.

She arched into him. Oh God she thought. She rocked into his hand and felt herself explode letting out a cry feeling the aftershocks run through her.

She lay panting eyes still closed she felt like all her muscles had turned to jelly.

'Minnie? Are you ok?' She heard Draco ask.

'Mmm.' She said eyes still closed.

'I'll take that as a yes.' He laughed.

'That was amazing Draco.' She turned and looked at him. 'Thank you.'

'My pleasure.' He winked at her. He was secretly proud of himself. 'I do hope I have convinced you I'm better than studying.'

'You could say that.' She laughed wrapping her hands around his neck, he was still balancing over her.

He leant down and ran his nose along hers. 'I love you.'

'I love you too.' She leaned up and kissed him.

He rolled over on to his back and brought her into his arms. She was still coming down from her oragsm.

'Have you done that before?' Hermione asked as she snuggled into his chest.

'No.' He said stroking her head. 'You are the first.'

When she hadn't replied he looked down and noticed she'd fallen asleep on him again. He smiled to himself and closed his own eyes and fell asleep too.

Hermione woke with a start and checked her watch it was four in the morning.

'Draco.' She said pushing herself up. 'Draco wake up.'

'What's the matter?' He groaned.

'It's four in the morning.' She said.

'What really?' He laughed.

'Yes.' She yawned. 'We need to go.'

'Don't you think people will notice you creeping in at this hour?'

'I hope not.' She said gathering her things.

'Why don't you just say you were in the library late and then up early to go back, you know with the OWLs coming up, it is a Saturday after all.' He said motioning for her to come lay back down with him.

'I, we have no other clothes.' Just as she said it she noticed a wardrobe appear.

'We're in the room of requirement Minnie what ever you need remember.' He smiled at her. 'Now come back here.'

She stood there for a minute before she laughed and moved to lay back down with him they never got opportunities like this she'd just get up extra early and use the library excuse.

'That's better.' Draco murmured before almost instantly falling back asleep he hadn't slept this well in months.


	15. Chapter 15

After the DA had been caught and Dumbledore left, Draco and Hermione were now unable to spend time together again. The room of requirement was under constant supervision even though no one from the DA would have risked it. Hermione no longer had her patrolling excuse after she has been stripped of her prefect status and her spare time was being divided between detention and studying.

Draco was becoming more and more frustrated with not being able to be alone with Hermione. He couldn't even get her alone in the library she always seemed to be with Harry and Ron.

Hermione felt the loss of Draco more than she let on. She threw herself into studying always in the library hoping that Harry and Ron would get bored and she would be able to wait for Draco. She knew he would come, he came every night.

One night Hermione got her wish.

'I'm fed up with studying.' Ron groaned. 'I need a break. Let's go back to the common room and take the night off.'

'Yeah Hermione it's good to have a break.' Harry said. 'Give your brain a rest.'

'You two go then.' Hermione said. 'I still have a bit left I want to do tonight.'

'Come on 'mione.' Ron said. 'Just take one night off.'

'I don't want to Ronald.' Hermione said slightly too angry.

'Fine.' He said getting up and scraping his chair in the floor. 'Come on Harry.'

'Please keep the noise down.' Madame Pince said crossly.

'Sorry were leaving now.' Harry said to her. 'Don't be too long ok?' He whispered to Hermione before he followed Ron.

Hermione watched him leave with a sigh of relief. She gathered her things up and went to the back where she used to meet Draco and was happy to see there was no one else there. She seemed to be waiting forever.

Draco was making his way to the library to check if Hermione was finally alone. He wasn't sure why, she never seemed to be alone. He was in a really bad mood too. Umbridge had gotten rid of all the prefects now and just used the inquisitorial squad. It was taking up most of his time with the jobs she was handing them out and believe it or not he actually wanted to study for his OWL's. He just arrived at the library at the same time a few Hufflepuff girls were leaving, they were laughing till they saw him then their faces dropped and they rushed passed him. He hated that. It made his mood worse.

He walked through the library not seeing Hermione or the others. He made his way to the back a small bubble of hope growing with each step he made.

Draco turned the corner to see Hermione stood looking out of the window.

'Minnie.' He whispered.

Hermione turned round and ran to him, throwing her arms around him.

'Draco.' She almost sobbed into his shoulder.

Draco brought his arms around her tightly.

'I missed you.' She said looking at him.

'I missed you too.' He leant down and kissed her. It was meant to be a gentle kiss but it turned into a frenzied one each pouring their feelings into it.

Draco pulled away and placed his forehead to hers out of breath. Neither of them loosening the hold on the other.

'I hate that woman.' Draco said. 'She ruined everything.'

'I don't want to talk about her. Not when we've had so little time together.' She said. 'I just want to be with you.'

Draco was quiet and just held her for a while. After a while he sat down and and pulled her into his lap. She smiled at him.

'You ready for your OWL's?' Draco asked wanting to be normal.

'I think so.' She said. 'How about you?'

'I hardly get a chance to study.' He sighed. 'Umbridge keeps giving us jobs to do I don't really get the chance to do much else.'

'Draco you need to study these exams are important.' She said.

Draco couldn't help but laugh. 'There's my Minnie.' He kissed her. 'Don't worry about me I'm getting my studying in.'

'When do you think we'll able to see each other again?' Hermione asked.

'I don't know we've got two weeks of exams starting Monday.' He said. 'I'm hoping come the end of the year she'll relax her watch on the room of requirement. At least then I could guarantee seeing you before the end of school.'

'We will see each other before the end of school I'll make sure of that somehow.' She said before kissing him.

'Draco, are you in here?'

'Shit Parkinson.' Draco said standing up, Hermione slipping off his knee. 'I have to go, I love you.' He kissed her quickly and moved to leave but he heard her say I love you back before he rounded the corner.

'What Pansy?' He said.

'Umbridge wants us.' She said looking behind him. What's back there?'

'Not that it's any of your business' he said 'but I was looking for a book it is the library after all.'

Hermione waited listening to them argue.

'What book?' She said still looking behind him.

'Does it really matter? It was checked out.' Draco said starting to get impatient. 'You said Umbridge wanted us?'

'I thought I heard you talking to someone.'. She went to make her way to the end.

Hermione heard the few footsteps and quickly grabbed a book off the self.

'Fuck sake Pansy.' Draco said reaching the end of his patience. He didn't want to explain to Pansy why Hermione was there and he never mentioned it. 'Leave it be. You know what Umbridge is like if were not there soon she'll be hitting the roof.'

Pansy hesitated before nodding. 'You're right. Lets go.' She said before pushing past him to leave. She wasn't fooled she knew there was a girl in the picture why else would he be pushing away her advances. She came from a good pureblood family and she knew she was good looking. She wasn't the smartest girl by a long shot, but she never planed on having to use her brains. She made a vow to herself there that she would find out who the girl was and make Draco hers.


	16. Chapter 16

The next time Draco and Hermione saw each other was in Umbridge's office after Fred and George had made their distraction and Harry had tried to talk to Sirius.

Members of the inquisitorial squad had Hermione and the others held without their wands while Umbridge talked to Harry. Hermione kept sneaking glances at Draco trying to see if he could help.

Draco caught her looks but there was nothing he could do.

Hermione had to think of something herself and she came up with Dumbledore's secret weapon. She convinced Umbridge there was such a thing and tried not to look at Draco who was staring daggers at her trying to figure out what she was up to. Then they were gone.

It was a while before Ron produced the puking pastilles. Draco knew what they were Hermione had told him she'd had to confiscate some of them from around the Gryffindor common room. He ate them anyway he needed to let them go so Hermione had a better chance to be safe. It was awful.

Draco was in the hospital wing sleeping off the puking pastilles when Hermione and the others came in to get checked over by Madame Pompfrey. Draco pretended to be sleeping while the others gathered around a single bed whispering. He didn't catch everything but he was sure he heard a couple of mentions to the dark lord.

Hermione didn't notice Draco at first she was too busy making sure everyone else was ok. When she finally sat down herself she spotted his white blonde hair laying in the hospital bed. She panicked a moment wondering why he was there then remembered the puking pastilles.

Hermione made sure everyone was checked over first and went straight to their own common rooms until she was left on her own, it had took some persuading Harry and Ron to leave her. They were dead on their feet, they needed rest she'd follow soon she told them. As soon as her check up was finished she thanked Madame Pompfrey and watched her make her way to her own chambers. She ran up to Draco.

'Are you awake?' She asked.

'Yeah.' He whispered.

'Meet me in the room of requirement tonight?' She asked. She would have said come now but she needed rest herself.

'Of course.' He said taking her hand. They heard Madame Pompfrey coming back.

'Tonight.' Hermione whispered with a smile before she ran out of the hospital wing and made her way to Gryffindor tower. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

The more news that filtered through to Draco about what happened at the Ministry of Magic the angrier he became. Not only had Hermione put herself in danger but his father had been arrested too, sent straight to azkaban. He never saw Hermione at breakfast and spent most of his time in his dormitory waiting for a reasonable time to make his way to the room of requirement.

Draco got there first. He had gotten himself angrier the longer he had waited for her thinking of the scenarios in which she might have been hurt.

He stilled when he heard the door go and Hermione make her way to him.

'Draco?' She asked sensing something wrong. 'Are you ok?'

'Have you got some crazy fucking death wish?' He asked quietly trying to reign in his anger.

Hermione wasn't expecting that response she could feel the anger coming off him. 'What do you mean?'

'Why did you go there?' He turned to look at her. 'Why put yourself in danger like that?'

'We thought Sirius needed us.' She said simply she would have had the same response for anyone she cared about. 'I had to help Harry.'

'Fucking Potter.' Draco hissed.

'Draco.' Hermione said feeling her own anger rise. 'Calm down.'

'Hermione don't you get it?' He said. 'I could have lost you last night! You're the only decent thing in my life and you risked your own. I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to you.'

Hermione felt a tear run down her face as he spoke. This was why he was so angry he was worried about her. 'Draco I'm fine.' She said taking a step towards him.

Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew he was over reacting in her eyes but the thought of losing her made him physically sick.

Hermione put her hands on his chest and Draco felt himself calm she was there, she was fine.

'Draco now you know who is back, you know I'll never really be safe.' She said. 'My blood status assures that.'

'It doesn't mean you should go looking for danger Minnie.' He sighed and wrapped his arms around her.

'I'm sorry I worried you Draco.' She said looking at him. 'But look I'm fine. Feel me I have a few scratches but nothing serious.'

Draco loosened his grip on her, took her head in his hands and kissed her. 'I love you so much.' He said kissing her again.

'I love you too.'


	17. Chapter 17

Draco kissed her still with her head in his hands running his thumbs over her cheeks. He moved his hands down to hold her hips. Hermione's hands still on his chest, she deepened the kiss. Running her hands over his chest she began to undo the buttons on his shirt. She pushed it from his shoulders running her hands down his arms letting the shirt drop to the floor.

Draco grabbed the hem of her t-shirt and pulled it over her head breaking their kiss for only a moment.

Hermione reached for the buckle on his belt and undid it before undoing the button on his trousers too.

Draco pulled back to look at her he knew where this was going he could feel it. Hermione gave him a reassuring look before leaning forward and kissing his neck running her hands over him.

Hermione was ready for this in fact she felt like she needed it after recent events.

Draco pulled her closer using the loops on her jeans as he stepped out of his shoes. He ran his fingers inside the rim before popping the button on them. Hermione threw her own shoes off and pushed Draco's trousers to the floor. As he stepped out of his Hermione took hers off.

Hermione stood and looked at Draco. She felt nervous now, seeing him in just his underwear. He'll be completely naked soon she told herself. She steeled herself and reached and took off her bra throwing it on the floor.

'You are so beautiful.' Draco said before stepping forward and kissing her one hand in her hair and the other running over her skin sending tingles through her body. Draco hooked his thumbs into the rim of her underwear and looked at her for reassurance one more time. She nodded to him and he pulled them down to the floor.

Draco ran his hands over her legs slowly as he came back up. Hermione threw her head back and sighed. He reached her waist and kissed his way back up her body.

He picked her up and lay her on the floor pressing kisses to her neck. Hermione running her hands over his back.

He pushed his underwear off before positioning himself over her. Hermione gasped when she felt him bare against her. She was nervous again she took a few shaking deep breaths.

Draco looked down at her. 'You ok?' He was nervous too he didn't want to hurt her.

She nodded again and took his face in her hands bringing him closer to kiss him. Bringing her confidence back up. 'Ok.' She said telling him she was ready.

'Ok.' He said too. He positioned himself and pushed into her.

Hermione felt the sharp pain and sucked in a hiss. The fullness was slightly uncomfortable and she felt the soreness.

'You ok?' Draco panted.

Hermione nodded with her eyes closed.

'Minnie look at me.' She opened her eyes. 'You ok?'

'Yes.' She said.

He began to move then slowly looking at her, kissing her. Hermione felt the soreness subside with each thrust being replaced by a shot of pleasure when he moved. She found herself lifting her hips to meet him. Their kisses becoming more passionate. Draco began to move faster he could feel himself reaching the end.

Hermione groaned in pleasure feeling her own orgasm building. 'Draco.' She said into his lips. A few more thrusts from him and Hermione was crying out. Draco felt her close tight around him and he was undone too.

Draco collapsed over her panting. He kissed her shoulder tasting her sweat. He pulled out of her making them both wince. He rolled over on to his back and pulled her to him grabbing the blanket he hadn't noticed before and brought it over them.

'Wow.' He said. Hermione laughed.

'I know.' She was still out of breath. She tickled her fingers down his chest. He grabbed her hand and brought it up to his mouth and kissed the palm.

'I love you.' He said.

'I love you too.' She said moving herself so she had her chin on his chest and looking up at him. 'I can't believe we have to go home tomorrow.'

He pushed a piece of hair from her face and trailed his fingers down her cheek. She leaned forward and kissed him, yawning.

'You're tired.' He said smiling at her.

'Well that was something.' She laughed. 'Are you tired?'

'A little.' He smiled. 'Do you want to sleep here or go back to the common rooms?'

'I don't know.' She said starting to kiss his chest. 'I don't want to leave you yet but we have to get ready early tomorrow for the train.'

'I hate the thought of not seeing you all summer again.' Draco said. 'Write me again?'

'Of course.' She said.

'I hate this.' He said.

'Hate what?'

'All the secrets, the hiding how I feel.' He said. 'I don't know if we'll ever be able to be together properly.'

'Don't say that Draco I believe one day we can, I have to believe that.'

'I want to Hermione but with the dark lord rising again I can't see it happening anytime soon.' He sighed tightening his arms around her.

'Draco I…' she began but he cut her off with a kiss. He didn't want to talk about all that right now it would wreck the night. They lay together for a while.

'We should get back to our common rooms.' Hermione said closing her eyes.

'Probably.' He said playing with her hair closing his eyes himself.

Hermione felt herself drifting and pushed herself up.

'No Draco really we should go.' She said. 'We have to be up early in the morning we don't have the library excuse anymore.'

'Buzz kill.' Draco laughed but he got up and started to dress anyway.

Hermione watched him trying to soak him in so she could remember everything over the summer.

'Your staring Miss Granger.' Draco said buttoning up his shirt.

'What girl wouldn't?' She winked at him.

He bent down and kissed her and she wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss.

'If you keep this up we might have a repeat performance.' He kissed her.

'And that's a bad thing?' She laughed.

'We'd never get out of here.' He laughed. 'Now get dressed you insatiable woman.'

She got dressed and Draco had a sudden thought. 'Minnie we just had sex.'

'Was that what that was?' She laughed.

'No I mean, we didn't have protection.' He said shyly.

'Don't worry.' She smiled at him. 'I have that sorted.'

'Really?' He asked.

'Really.' She laughed. 'Come on let's go.'

They reached the door and Draco brought her back into his arms kissing her.

'I am going to miss you.' Hermione said.

'Trust me I'll miss you more I have one shitty summer ahead.'


	18. Chapter 18

Draco had mixed feelings about seeing Hermione after the summer. He was desperate to see her but he was dreading telling her what had happened to him over the summer, things he hadn't mentioned in his letters. Things he was ashamed of. He knew he had to tell her what he had become he knew he couldn't hide it from her.

Hermione longed to see Draco. Her dreams all summer were full of him, especially after they had followed him to Borgin and Burkes. She had to laugh at Harry thinking Draco was now a death eater. She knew Draco and what would Voldermort want with a sixteen year old boy who wasn't old enough to practice magic outside of school. She had thought about it though. How would she react if he was? She wasn't sure. She knew she loved him but would her feelings change if he did become one of Voldermorts minions? She hoped she would never have to find out.

They never got the chance to be alone together for a few days until one day they bumped into each other in the library. Hermione had seen him around the school looking sullen and distant. She had wanted to comfort him and ask him what was wrong but she couldn't.

'Draco.' She said checking no one else was around. 'Are you ok?' She asked.

'I'm fine Minnie.' He said but his smile seemed strained.

'When can I see you?' She asked.

'Tonight?' He said he should get this over with.

'Ok usual place?'

He nodded and left her in the aisle alone. She was really worried now that was not the reaction she had hoped for when they saw each other again.

Hermione sat through her dinner thinking about what was wrong with Draco, she hardly ate. Did he not feel the same anymore? His letters didn't seem different. He had told her he loved her in most of them. She looked over at Draco and noticed he was just playing with his food, she hadn't seen him take a bite.

Draco's stomach was in knots wondering how Hermione would react. He hated this. The thought of what he had become made him sick, how would it make Hermione feel. He couldn't take it anymore he stood up and left making his way to the room of requirement to wait for her ignoring the questions that cane his way.

Hermione watched him leave and mumbled an excuse to the others about not feeling well and going to bed early and followed him.

Hermione stood outside the door for a while before pushing her way in. She was shocked. The room had none of it's usual comforts when they met here last year. It was just a room with Draco standing in the middle.

'What's wrong Draco?' She asked shakily not knowing if she really wanted an answer.

'I have to tell you something.' He said straightening himself. 'I don't think you will like it. In fact you'll hate it. Probably me too.'

'Draco I could never hate you.' Her heart pounding.

She saw him take a deep shuddering breath before reaching for the sleeve of his left arm and undoing the button.

'No.' Hermione heard herself say. She knew what this meant, she knew what he was about to show her. 'Stop. Draco don't.' She begged.

But he didn't stop he had to show her, she had to see. He finally reached his elbow. His dark mark stark against his pale skin. He just looked down at the floor he couldn't look at her, couldn't look at the disappointment, the heartbreak, the disgust he was sure he would see.

Hermione couldn't believe her eyes, she couldn't be seeing this, it wasn't true. Panic welled up inside her but it wasn't panic for herself, it was for Draco. What would happen to him now? What awful things might he be forced to do? She stood there looking at his arm for a while in shock. Tears running down her face. She knew then what she didn't know in the summer. She still loved him and would stand by him, make sure he never lost who he really is.

Draco was still stood there eyes closed head bowed, when to his utter shock her felt Hermione's arms fold around him.

'Draco I'm so sorry.' She cried into his neck.

It took a moment for Draco to overcome his shock and return her embrace. 'Oh Minnie.' He said tightening his arms around her, letting a few tears escape his own eyes. 'I was so scared you would hate me.'

'Never.' She said. She moved so she could look at his face, his eyes were still closed. She took his head in her hands. 'look at me Draco.' She said.

He opened his eyes to look at her, to look at her beautiful face looking at him. He was sure for a moment the feel of her arms was his imagination. He didn't want to open his eyes incase she wasn't really there,but she was.

'I love you.' She said. 'I'll be here for you.'

He brought his head to hers and sighed. 'I love you too. I don't deserve you Minnie. I don't know how this doesn't make you sick.'

She took his left arm in her hand. 'This,' she put her hands over the mark and Draco jumped in shock. 'Is not who you are Draco. I know the person you really are. You are a good person forced by your upbringing to do bad things. You are the person I love.'

Draco didn't know what to say to that. In all the scenarios he had played out in his head he had never found one where she accepted him. He had to remind himself that she didn't know everything, but she never could.

Draco kissed her, he'd missed her lips. The way they felt on his. He deepened the kiss and soon they were both panting for breath.

'Fuck I've missed you.' He panted kissing her forehead.

She laughed. 'I've missed you too.'


	19. Chapter 19

'Since when did Potter get so good at potions?' Draco asked.

'He has this book from years ago he found in Slughorns classroom and it has all kinds of notes it.' Hermione huffed. 'I've told him he should give it in.'

'As if Minnie.' Draco laughed. 'I wouldn't. He's getting everything right.'

He laughed when he saw the look on her face.

'You're cute when you're angry.' He said moving closer to her.

'It's not funny Draco the last time someone we knew took orders from a book it didn't go too well.'

'It's a potions book Hermione.' He smiled at her as he crawled closer.

She watched him come closer not being able to stop the small smile that was forming. Then he reached her kissing her and pushing her into the pillows at the same time.

'You know how to distract me too easily.' She said as he trailed kisses along her jawline.

'I can stop.' He said.

'Don't you dare.' She said.

He smiled against her skin as he trailed his kisses along her neck. He heard her sigh in pleasure. He made his way to the top of her blouse and began to undo the buttons pressing kisses where they had been. Hermione's hands in his hair. He pushed her skirt up and kissed her through her underwear.

Hermione was shocked she never expected him to do that. She felt him run his fingers along her she felt that jolt of pleasure when he ran over her clit.

Draco kissed his way back up her body before kissing her mouth.

Hermione reached up and undid Draco's shirt. He sat up and threw it off while Hermione did the same with hers and her bra. She reached forward and unfastened his trousers.

Draco needed this, he needed some kind of release the last few weeks had been stressful and he knew it would only get worse. He'd managed to find the vanishing cabinet but was at a loss as to how to fix it. Right now though his attention was on Hermione, whose hands were in his hair as her kissed her.

Hermione ran her hands down Draco's back and pushed his underwear and trousers down in one go and he sprang free. Her underwear and skirt followed. He didn't wait he was inside her as soon as he could be.

Hermione moved with Draco, met him with every thrust. She kissed his neck and shoulder, digging her fingers into his back as she climber higher.

Draco felt her nails in his back and it nearly sent him over the edge. It wasn't long though before he felt Hermione clamp down on him and heard her cry out and he followed spilling into her. He looked down at her face and she was smiling up at him, he kissed her.

'I love you.' Hermione said.

'I love you too.' He pulled out of her and rolled over on his back.

Hermione watched him for a while. She had noticed him change over the last few weeks his mood and his body. He'd become more sullen and he'd lost weight. She knew something was bothering him but when she asked him about it he would say it was nothing.

She lay on her stomach and traced lazy circles on his bare chest.

'What are you thinking?' Draco asked.

'I'm thinking about what's bothering you. About how it scares me that you won't or can't tell me about it.'

'I'm sorry Minnie.' He sighed. 'You really don't want to know.' He didn't add that he was scared too. Scared that she would hate him for what he had to do. 'I just look forward to my time with you. It's the only time I can be me, the only time I can forget about everything else and just concentrate on you. You're the only thing that keeps me sane.'

It was true the only time he ever felt like a normal sixteen year old boy was the time he spent with her here, alone. Most of the time they just studied and did homework, but he loved the normalcy of it. Then there were the times they made love and he thought life couldn't be better. Then he left the room of requirement, left Hermione and went back to his normal life and it all changed. He was thrown back into the task the dark lord had set him. He knew it was a form of punishment because of his father he wasn't sure the dark lord actually expected him to succeed, whether he wanted him to.

He held on to the moments with Hermione he knew they wouldn't, couldn't last. By the end of the year they would be thrown apart perhaps for good. He knew there was one of only two endings for him, no matter who won, Death or Azkaban.


	20. Chapter 20

It was getting closer to Christmas now and Draco was having more luck with the vanishing cabinet it was starting to work. He wasn't sure if it was a good thing but it was something he had to do. The stress of everything had started to show more than ever now he'd even snapped at Hermione a few times. The worst was when she admitted she was going to Slughorn's Christmas party with Mclaggen. He'd stormed out after he'd shouted at her his anger rising as he slammed the door behind him. It took him over an hour to calm down after which he realized he had over reacted. He needed to sort his head out. He couldn't get his head round the Mclaggen thing though. Why she had to go with anyone was a puzzle to him. They hadn't spoken since she'd told him and it was getting to him.

The night of the Christmas party Draco was in the room of requirement trying once again to fix the vanishing cabinet. Things were now starting to reappear. It wouldn't be long. He had just left and he heard the music coming from the party. He had to look, had to see Hermione. Then he was spotted by Filch and dragged into the party after he said he was invited. He looked around for Hermione and when he saw her his breath caught. She looked beautiful. It reminded him of the yule ball.

Hermione heard the noise and turned to look to see Filch and Draco. What was he doing here? Probably checking up on her he had gone crazy when she had told she was coming here with Mclaggen. Stormed out leaving her bewildered. She wasn't sure why she had asked him especially when Harry had suggested they go together. What an idiot she was for not thinking of it first. No one would have thought twice about her going with Harry.

She managed to catch Draco's eye before he left 'room f requirement?' She mouthed and caught his nod. At least she would speak to him even if it was to argue. She made her way to the punch bowl and took a sip. She knew straight away someone had spiked it. So she drank thee glass in one go and poured another.

Draco was waiting for over an hour for Hermione to arrive. He was still reeling from his encounter with Snape. It made him angry he thought he couldn't handle this by himself. He had been chosen. He had trusted him. He still had the same doubts about whether the dark lord though he would succeed but he also knew he would try. He had to try for his family.

Draco turned when he heard the door open and he watched Hermione stumble in. He ran over to her to, only just, catch her as she fell giggling.

'Are you ok Minnie?' He asked concerned.

'Yes of course I am.' She laughed. 'I've missed you.'

'I've missed you too.' He brought her into his arms.

'I think someone spiked the punch.' She said leaning into him.

'And you drank it?' He asked.

'I thought you would want to shout at me again.' She said as he led her to the cushions to sit down.

'I'm sorry Minnie. I should never have shouted at you like that.' He sat next to her putting his arm around her shoulders and kissing her head. 'I've been taking out my stresses on you and that's wrong.'

Hermione sat there for a while wrapped up in Draco's arms. She hated the fact he was having to cope with this on his own. Hated that she couldn't help him. She didn't know if it was the alcohol or just seeing draco again but she was filled with a need for him.

She climbed into his lap and kissed him. Her arms wrapped around his neck brining him in close. She felt him respond and run his hands over her back and tug down the zip of her dress.

'You look beautiful Minnie.' He said as he kissed her neck and shoulder, pushing down the straps of her dress. He brought his lips back to hers as she undid his shirt and pushed it off.

Hermione loved Draco's body, loved running her hands over the muscles of his chest and abdomen. She'd noticed recently, with his weight loss, he's lost some of his muscle. She didn't want to think about that though so she kissed him harder fisting her hands in his hair.

Draco didn't know what had gotten into Hermione she'd never been this aggressive with him. He knew he should probably stop, knew it was probably the alcohol but he didn't want to and he didn't think Hermione did too.

Hermione undid his trousers, running her hand over him as she did. Draco groaned in pleasure as she did. He shifted his hips and pushed down his trousers and underwear.

Hermione took him in her hands when he sprang free and started too stroke him. She had n idea what she was doing but she got the general idea.

Draco groaned into her mouth as her kissed her. He felt her wrap her hand around him and he bit her lip. He pushed her underwear to the side so she was exposed and he rand his hand over her feeling how wet she was.

Hermione balanced herself and lifted up positioning herself over him. She lowered herself slowly onto him. She couldn't believe how big he felt this way. She bit her lip as she started to move. Each time taking him deeper.

Draco watched her as she moved, saw the pleasure on her face. She was moving slowly and it was almost torture. He took her hips in hands trying to urge her to move faster. She did and he didn't know how long he would last, she felt amazing this way.

Hermione put her head to Draco's as she moved. She was climbing higher now she could feel the familiar waves run through her. She called out his name as the explosion blew through her.

Draco gritted his teeth as he helped Hermione move a few more times thrusting his hips into her before he came. He kissed her as he pumped feeling the last of his orgasm leaving him. He ran his hands in her hair.

Hermione looked down at Draco panting. It was moments like these when she realized how much she loved him. She didn't know what she would do without them. She knew Draco thought they didn't have long together, that they thought they couldn't last. She refused to think like that. She had to believe they had some sort of future together. She hadn't realized she had begun to cry.

'Why are you crying Minnie?' Draco asked cupping her face in his hands wiping away her tears with his thumbs.

'I'm thinking about us.' She sniffed.

'And that made you cry?' He asked.

'About how you think there will be no future for us.' She looked at him. 'I can't think like that Draco. I need to believe there's a future for us. I couldn't cope if there wasn't.'

'Oh Minne.' He sighed. 'I was wrong. There can be a future for us. We'll make sure there is. Nothing will stop us being together.' He kissed her. He didn't believe a word of it.


	21. Chapter 21

Hermione chose to believe Draco when he told her he did believe there was a future for them. She knew in the back of her head he didn't believe it but she was going to ignore it and hold on to his words. The next couple of months had been tough. Hermione had been trying to convince Harry and Ron that Draco couldn't be behind the strange things going on. The cursing of Katie Bell had started Harry on this crusade against Draco then the poisoned mead. Anything untoward and Harry jumped to the conclusion that Draco was behind it. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't convince him Draco had no part in it. She was beginning to think that maybe she couldn't convince Harry because she couldn't quite convince herself. Draco had been acting so strangely lately that she wasn't sure what he was capable of.

Draco was getting closer to fixing the vanishing cabinet things were coming back whole and working. His plan would soon be put into action. He just had to find the best opportunity to complete it. He knew he was becoming more angry than usual and he was becoming jumpy. He was nervous someone would catch on to him, mess up his plan, and endanger his family. Even his father, he hated his father for ever getting them into this situation, he put all the blame on his shoulders. A normal life had never been on the cards for him ever since his father had become a death eater. He was grateful he had managed to keep his anger in check with Hermione he didn't want to hurt her, although he knew in the end it was inevitable. They would both be hurt when it all blew up.

Draco had made his way to the great hall to eat when he saw Katie bell. He hadn't cursed her but it scared him that she was back. She could blow the plan if she remembered who did. It was Madam Rosmerta she was under the imperious curse. A rush of panic ran through him and he left as quickly as he could. He made his way to the girl's toilet where moaning Myrtle was. He had spoken to her sometimes he didn't know why.

He had only been there a minute before Potter came in behind him shouting accusations. He didn't have a clue. He thought he was so high and mighty. With each word Potter spoke Draco's anger rose. How dare he challenge him.

They dueled and he was holding his own. Then a curse hit him in the chest and pain shot through him. He didn't know what curse it was but he was in pain. He lost consciousness. He come to and went back out a few times he heard Snape muttering something, felt the pain subside slightly. Was he dying? He didn't want to die yet he needed to let Hermione know how much he loved her, needed her to know that the task he had to do was to save his family. He needed her to understand. He had to know she forgave him. He tried to hold onto the thought of her, to the feel of her lips then he drifted out of consciousness once more.

Hermione was sitting in the common room with Ron and Ginny when Harry came bursting in. She couldn't believe him when he told her what happened, how he had seen blood and gashes on Draco. Panic welled up in her chest. Was he ok? She had to find out. She had to listen to Harry tell them the details about what happened. He had used a spell from that damn potions book. Ginny convinced him to hide it.

'I'll try and find out if Malfoy is ok.' Hermione said.

'Why?' Ron asked with a look of disgust on his face which Hermione wanted to slap.

'Because Ronald I'm pretty sure Harry didn't want to kill Malfoy.' She looked at Harry for support.

'You're right Hermione.' He said. 'Will you try and find out?'

'Yes.'

She left with Harry and Ginny and then went the opposite way out of the portrait hole. When she was out of site she ran to the hospital wing. She arrived at the door out of breath and shaking with the fear of what she might find inside. She pushed inside and looked around for Draco. There was a bed at the end with a screen around it. She began to walk towards it slowly. Pleading in her head that he was ok. Just before she reached the bed Madam Pomfrey came rushing out of a side room.

'Miss Granger what are you doing here at this hour?' She asked.

'I have a headache.' She thought on her feet. 'I was wondering if you had a tonic I could take?'

'I do have something but I'll have to whip it up I gave out my last vile this morning please wait here.' She said as she bustled back into the side room.

She rushed over to the curtain then, she didn't have long. When she walked around and saw Draco in the bed a sob escaped her lips. He looked so pale. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his cheek he felt cold.

'Minnie?' He asked his eyes still closed. He thought he recognized that touch.

'Yes it's me Draco.' Tears running down her cheeks. 'I love you.'

'I love you too.' He managed a small smile opening his eyes slightly. 'Don't cry. I'll be ok.'

'I can't believe Harry did this to you.'

'Minnie I tried to hurt him too.' He was exhausted he could feel himself being pulled back into sleep. 'He just got there first.'

'Draco what's going on?' She asked things had gone too far now.

'I can't…' was all he managed before sleep took him again.

'Draco?' Hermione said. 'Draco?'

He'd fallen asleep. She kissed his head and then she heard Madam Pomfrey coming back so she rushed out. She thanked her for the tonic, which she thought she could actually use now, and left to go back to

Gryffindor tower.

How could this be happening to her? The man she loved and her best friend trying to kill each other. Maybe Draco was right maybe there was no future for them. If it came down to it who would she choose? Because they would make her choose wouldn't they? Who was more important to her? This was something she would probably have to figure out soon.


	22. Chapter 22

It took a few days for Draco to feel better and he was dreading the two things he knew he had to do when he was out of the hospital wing. One of them he had come to the decision to do while he'd been lying here. Hermione had managed to sneak in again after the first time and he'd managed an actual conversation with her this time. He was also feeling grateful to Snape he knew if it wasn't for him he wouldn't be here now wouldn't have the opportunity to see Hermione's beautiful face again. Just then Hermione came in.

'Hey.' She smiled at him.

'What are you doing here?' He smiled back he couldn't help it her smile was infectious.

'I saw Madam Pomfrey leaving for lunch.' She sat on the edge of the bed. 'You look better.'

'I feel it.' He took her hand. 'Madam Pomfrey reckons I can leave here tonight.'

'That's great Draco.' She leant forward and kissed him.

'Meet me tonight?' He asked. 'I need to talk to you.'

'That sounds bad. Of course I'll meet you.'

'Good.' He said ignoring her first comment.

'I should go.' She said. 'I'll see you tonight.'

He kissed her goodbye his stomach knotting inside him. He didn't know how he was going to do this but he'd made up his mind, it was best for her.

He arrived first and his nerves had nearly gotten the best of him. He watched her walk into the room and his resolve nearly crumbled.

Hermione rushed over to him and brought him into a hug. How she had missed the smell of him. She pressed her lips to his running her tongue against his. Feeling the usual rush of desire flow through her.

'I can't stay long. Harry is convinced something is going to happen tonight.'

'That's ok this won't take long.' He took a step back from her he couldn't do this while she was in his arms.

'What's wrong Draco?' She could feel the change in him.

'We need to stop this.' He was looking at the floor he couldn't look at her. 'I'm ending this.'

'What?' She asked he couldn't really be saying this.

'It's better for everyone if we end this now.' He chanced a glance at her and he saw the confusion on her face. 'We should have ended this ages ago. I'm just putting you in danger.'

'No don't do this Draco.' Panic rising in her chest making it hard for her to breathe.

'You'll thank me later on Minnie.' He took a deep breath himself. 'You need to find someone who will be able to so you off for the treasure you are.'

'I don't want that I want you.' She couldn't wrap her head around this.

'You deserve more than what I can give you Hermione.' He looked away tears had started to run down her cheeks and he could feel his own eyes filling up. 'I have only two endings to pick from Hermione neither of them good.'

'No Draco we can find away.' All her usual logic had been thrown out of the window now and she was aware she was starting to beg.

'Hermione you know it's true. With what I have to do you won't ever be able to forgive me.' He felt the tear fall from his eye. 'If I fail the dark lord will kill me and my family.'

'Draco.' Was all Hermione could get out.

'If I succeed you might want me dead which is worse than actually dying. If I succeed and Harry and the ministry win I have a one way ticket to Azkaban.' He ran his hands through his hair. 'You see Hermione I have no choice I have to do this now.' He felt like his own heart was breaking with every word he said.

Hermione threw herself at him clutching to his shirt looking up at him her face pleading. 'Please don't do this Draco.' She moved her hands to his face and brought him down to kiss her.

Draco couldn't help it he brought his own hands to her face deepening the kiss. He knew this would be the last time he would kiss her. He broke the kiss and put his forehead to hers breathing her in one last time. He pushed himself away and walked towards the door.

'Draco no!' Hermione shouted. She felt like her heart was literally being ripped from her chest. She knew who she wanted more now. She didn't know why it had ever been in doubt. She fell to her knees as she watched him leave not turning around once. She felt the heart wrenching sobs rip through her. She couldn't breathe she was crying so hard. How would she survive this?

Draco heard her cry out for him but he kept moving if he turned round then he would have gone to her and he would never have been able to leave. He found an empty classroom and closed the door. When inside he let the sob leave him he bent over with the pain that ripped through him. He let himself cry over his loss before getting himself together to finish the task he knew would lose Hermione to him forever when she found out.


	23. Chapter 23

Draco dragged himself off the floor once again. He was acing all over, bruised from head to toe.

'Again Draco.'

'Mother please I need to rest.' Draco said.

'You need to be prepared.' Narcissa Malfoy hissed. 'The dark lord will be a permanent resident in this household in just a few days.'

'Please just ten minutes.' Draco begged he couldn't take any more of this.

'Your mind is weak Draco the dark lord will invade it too easily. Occlumency is your only hope.' She said. 'And who is this girl I keep seeing.'

'No one.' Draco said not meeting her eyes his mother could read him too easily.

'We'll see about that.' She said raising her wand.

Then Draco saw images of Hermione fly through his head. The first time he saw her at Hogwarts, when he saw her at the yule ball, their first kiss, Hermione laughing. Draco knew what was coming and he tried to stop it tried to push his mother out but he was exhausted. There it was the image of Hermione the first time they'd had sex, Hermione in his lap then the image that he'd tried not to remember, Hermione crying begging him not to leave her.

'Stop.' He heard himself cry out he felt the tears running down his face as he was on his knees. Pain rushing through him.

'Draco.' His mother's voice was soft. 'Is that Potters mudblood?'

Draco winced he hated that. All he could do was nod once. He was on his knees in front of his mother hoping she might understand.

'Draco you need more than ever to learn occlumency if the dark lord found out, if your father found out about her.'

'I know Mother.' He interrupted her. He didn't need for her to tell him what would happen. They'd both be dead.

'Then we try again.' She said.

Narcissa wasn't completely devoid of compassion. True her compassion limited itself to her family but it was there. After seeing her sons thoughts after realizing what he felt for the muggle born girl she had to protect him. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if something happened to him and she could have prevented it. She saw how her son felt about this girl, the girl in her mind could bring about his destruction if he couldn't hide his feelings for her.

'Please mother just let me rest.' He couldn't bare this any longer his mother invading his mind showing him images he didn't want to remember, images of Hermione. 'I don't want to see her.' He whispered.

'What happened with her Draco?' His mother asked like he could sum it up in one sentence. 'When did it start?'

'Fourth year. At the yule ball, she looked so beautiful.' He said remembering closing his eyes he saw her like she was stood in front of him. He wanted to so badly to reach out and feel her under his fingers.

'What possessed you to get involved with any mudblood let alone this one?' She asked.

'Don't mother.' He hissed. 'I don't see how any man could resist her she's beautiful, smart, funny everything about her is incredible.' He looked at his mother trying to portray how special she was.

'You love this girl enough to risk your life?'

'I ended things mother.' He almost chocked on the words. 'That almost killed me nothing now will hurt me as much.'

Narcissa was shocked she never imagined his feelings for her to be so intense.

'I'm ready again mother.' Draco readied himself.

'Draco.' Narcissa said walking up to her son she grabbed him by the shoulders. 'You must use your love for this girl. You must do this for her to keep her safe. Think of that when we do this.' She was prepared to try anything if it meant her son was safe.

Draco nodded at his mother and watched as she walked away and readied herself. That was what Draco needed encouragement something to hold on to, a reason to carry on trying. With this in his mind it wasn't long before he had mastered occlumency.

It wasn't long before he had to apply it in the dark lord's presence. They were gathered in a room at the manner and Draco was talking to Mcnair another death eater about Hogwarts when the dark lord came over.

'I was always fond of Hogwarts.' The dark lord said.

A shiver ran through Draco's spine as it always did when the dark lord was in such close proximity.

'What was your favorite class Draco?'

'Potions.' Draco replied he couldn't believe the normalcy of this conversation.

'Ahh yes. I heard you had quite the skill for potions.' He paused and Draco didn't know what to say. 'I hear you are also quite popular always surrounded by people. Is there a girl in this mix?'

'No.' Draco answered probably too quick. He could tell by the dark lord's face he didn't quite believe him.

'Not just the one, eh, Draco?' Mcnair laughed and he'd never been more grateful for stupid comments like that he laughed along.


	24. Chapter 24

Hermione woke with a start, she was sweating and panting. She told herself it was the wind blowing against the tent that woke her up. She knew it wasn't, she'd been dreaming of Draco again. It was a regular occurrence, almost every night. This had been a bad one. Voldermort had discovered their secret, he'd hurt Draco. She tried to shake it from her head just the thought of Draco being harmed sent panic shooting through her.

She had different dreams that involved Draco. Some were imagining that they had never had to part that they could still enjoy each other. She'd relive nights they'd made love and sometimes imagine new times. She felt like she could still feel the touch of his lips along her neck if she concentrated enough. She closed her eyes and tried now but she was too distracted.

The worst dreams she had was when she relived Draco leaving her. Even now months later the pain was still as fresh as the night he said it. She'd made up her mind not to take it too seriously. She was sure if they both got through this war they would find their way to each other. She just had to have faith. Sometimes if she lost it she would take out her box of letters from Draco. She'd saved every one. Even the ones that had only a few words. She did that now, checking Ron was still asleep, Harry was outside on watch.

She hid the letters under pictures of her family incase Harry or Ron came across the box. She looked at the pictures now running her fingers over the faces of her parents. She missed them so much. She chocked back the tears that were threatening to come although she knew they would fall when she looked at Draco's letters.

She moved the pictures of her family to one side and picked up the letters wrapped in a ribbon looking at the familiar scrawl. She ran her fingers over her name trying to picture him writing it. All she could think of was were the images from her dream Draco being tortured, punished for falling for a mudblood.

She pulled out a random letter from the pile. It was one from last summer where Draco had an incident with his aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange. It was a remark he had made about Voldermort she had said he had no respect and slapped him. She picked up another hoping for a better one this time he'd had an argument with his father, a bad one which had them both raising their wands to each other his mother had to step in. She looked through a couple more and barely found a happy moment for Draco when he went home for the summer the only thing he said made him happy was the thought of going back to school, to her.

The tears were flowing freely now and she couldn't stop. Terrible thoughts raced through her head if he had a bad time at home anyway what would it be like now that Voldermort was trying to rise to power once more. She thought about Draco's words to her when he left about him having only one of two endings. Maybe he was right. What things might he be forced to do that the ministry would not forgive? If he survived Voldermort.

She put away her letters and made her way to put the kettle on. No way would she be able to go back to sleep now. She would make her tea and go relieve Harry.

When she stepped outside she felt the rush of cold air hit her. It was colder than she had expected but it felt good against her face. She spotted Harry leaning up against a tree, blankets wrapped around him trying not to fall asleep.

'You should go get se sleep Harry.' She said. 'You must be tired and cold. I'll take over for a while.'

'No, no I'm fine.' He yawned.

'That might have been more convincing without the yawn.' She laughed. 'Go Harry you need to rest.'

'You're right as always Hermione.' He said after a moment of thought. He stood up. 'Thank you.'

'I can't sleep anyway.' She said an image of Draco flashing through her head.

'Everything ok?' He asked concern showing on his face.

'Just the wind on the tent.' She lied forcing a smile.

'You're sure?' He asked not quite convinced. 'You can talk to me you know.'

'Yes thank you Harry.' She looked up at him as he removed the Horcrux trying to think what he would say if she did tell him the truth. 'Now go get some rest you look exhausted.'

She watched him make his way to the tent while she played with the necklace Draco had given her. He'd given her other things over the past few years but this was her favorite, the first. She sighed and put the Horcrux over her head and around her neck. When she went back into the tent a few hours later to try and form some sort of breakfast for them all, she had become more determined than ever to defeat Voldermort and save Draco.


	25. Chapter 25

Hermione struggled in the arms of the snatchers trying to free herself. Then they arrived at where the snatchers were taking them. She thought she knew where they were. She'd never been but she had this feeling in her stomach. Malfoy Manor. What if he was here? What would he do? She realized she'd stopped struggling now. She was walking along in the hopes she might catch glimpse of Draco.

Draco was stood in front of the fire thinking about what the year had been like so far. He had grown a tough outer shell, he'd had too. He turned as he heard the commotion coming from the front door. He saw a bundle of people push their way into the room. He was about to turn away uninterested then he thought he caught a glimpse of familiar curly hair. His heart began to race could it really be her. He tried to look, trying not to be noticed. Then he saw the ginger hair of someone being pushed in behind and he knew it was her and his heart sank. What was she doing here? How had she managed to be stupid enough to get caught by snatchers? Anger rose in his throat.

He saw his mother come racing in too obviously hearing all the noise.

'What is going on?' Narcissa asked him.

'Snatchers.' Was all he said. His attention completely on Hermione.

Hermione didn't take in too much of what was happening around her. How could she when Draco was standing so close to her. She couldn't help but notice the difference in him. His skin paler than she'd ever seen it, his eyes seemed to have lost their light.

Draco just stood there looking at her taking her in. She was disheveled but to him right now she looked like an angel. He was brought back to earth by his aunt asking him if the other boy was really Potter. It was he knew straight away even if the stinging jinx had masked hid his features. Who else would be traveling with Hermione and Weasley? Then his aunt found the sword and she turned. He'd seen his aunt like this and it wouldn't be pretty.

He felt his mothers hand on him pulling him away. Whispering in his ear. 'Come Draco.' He glanced back as his mother dragged him from the room just catching a glimpse of his aunt taking Hermione by the hair. His body turned instinctively wanting to help her, but his mothers grip was strong and unexpected. She pushed him into their library and locked the door.

'Let me go Mother.' Draco said shaking.

'I can't do that Draco.'

'She'll hurt her.' He said through gritted teeth.

'You can't help her now.' She said moving towards him.

That's when he heard her scream. The sound ripped through him and made him sick. He pushed his mother aside not caring about her only wanting to get to Hermione. He rattled the door handle as he heard her scream again. The door wouldn't budge all thought of using his wand, using magic gone his only thought getting to Hermione. He banged a fist on the door as a sob escaped his lips. He didn't care what happened to him as long as he could save her.

'Minnie!' He shouted as another scream ripped through him. He dropped to his knees and pressed his forehead against the door feeling the dread wash over him. 'Minnie.' He whispered. He'd give anything to have her in his arms right instead of with his aunt. He didn't know what his aunt was doing but he know what his aunt was capable of and he could feel the panic roaring through his stomach as he thought about it.

'Draco.' His mother whispered with a hand on his shoulder. 'Someone will hear you.'

'I don't care.' Anger rushing though him. 'I just need to get to her.'

He pushed his Mother off his shoulder and her wand fell to the floor and Draco remembered his. He used it to unlock the door and ran to Hermione. He came to an abrupt stop when he saw the two of them on the floor his aunt pinning Hermione down using her wand on her. He didn't know what she was doing at first. He could only hear Hermione sob, shouting answers at his aunt. He watched as his aunt carved into her arm.

Hermione released another scream as the pain ran through her arm. She looked up and saw Draco through the tears in her eyes. He looked stunned. She reached out her fingers to him and she saw him take a few steps towards her and a small shot of relief went through her.

Draco saw her reach out for him at that moment he truly didn't care what happened to him he would get his aunt for this. Just as he was about to help her Harry and Ron came bursting out and he had to take a few steps back. All hell broke loose then. He tried to defend himself without really attacking the others he needed them to get him out of this. When Potter came to him and tried to take his wand he didn't put up much of struggle.

He watched in shock as his old house elf helped Hermione and the others before disappearing. He caught one last glimpse of Hermione before she was gone. Chaos surrounded him. His aunt screaming, his father muttering to himself and his mother fussing over him. He didn't hear a word his mother was saying. He just focused on the relief that Hermione had gotten out safe.


	26. Chapter 26

Draco arrived at Hogwarts remembering the conversation he had with his mother that night at the manor, the night Hermione got away. The dark lord was angry, they'd had Potter in their grasp and let him escape.

'You need to decide where your true loyalty lies Draco.' Narcissa said.

'What do you mean? I'm with you.'

'I saw the way you looked at her Draco. You would do anything for her it's plain to see. You almost endangered yourself to save her.'

Draco thought this over for a moment. Where did his loyalty lie?

'Perhaps Draco it is not a question of loyalty but of heart.' He watched as his mother walked over to him and put her hands on his shoulders looking into his face. 'Does your love for her overtake your loyalty to the dark lord? My love for your father drew me into this life perhaps your love for this girl will take you away from it. I don't want you to worry about what would happen to your father and I. We'll be punished but if you're happy.'

Narcissa kissed her son on the head and left him knowing that the knowledge of harm coming to her for something he did would cause him to stay with her.

That's exactly what Draco did she knew her son well. Draco only wished that he would not have to face Hermione he wouldn't be able to do her harm or even see someone else do it.

He spotted Potter go into the room of requirement and followed him.

The battle of Hogwarts was in full swing curses flying everywhere and bodies filling the floor. Hermione was running alongside Ron to find Harry. They'd kissed in the chamber of secrets. Ron kissed nothing like Draco. Draco's lips soft and gentle while Ron was rough and sloppy. Hermione didn't know what happened. Maybe it was the adrenaline. She didn't know. She only hoped Ron would see it the same way. She knew people thought there was something between them and maybe there once was or could have been if not for Draco.

They ran to the room of requirement to Harry and Hermione felt a twinge remembering times she'd spent with Draco here. When they were inside they heard voices and made their way to them.

Before looking Hermione turned the corner and threw the disarming charm at the people opposite Harry. Then she saw Draco turn and run as Ron chased them.

Everything after that happened so fast Hermione didn't have a chance to register what was happening properly. Before she knew it they were outside the room and she was watching Draco run away from her.

…

Hermione didn't want to believe what she was seeing when she came outside and saw Hagrid carrying Harry's body. She knew what was going to happen when Harry left for the forbidden forest but seeing it brought it to life. She listened to Voldermort speak calling for followers. Then she heard Draco's parents calling for him.

Draco saw Potter and knew it was over there was nothing he could do now. He moved to his parents. He listened to Longbottom and his feet almost carried him back over to them to Hermione. When Potter leaped out of Hagrid's arms and people were leaving the dark lords side and fighting from the other. He felt his mother pull him away then and he walked away from the school not knowing where they were leading him.

A range of emotion welled through Draco as he walked beside his mother. He thought of his mother and father running from the dark lord and he thought of Hermione still in the castle fighting. He stopped in his tracks there was nothing he could do for his parents now but he might be able to protect Hermione. He glanced at his mother who stopped when he did.

'I'm sorry mother.' He said.

'Draco no.'

But it was too late Draco was already running away from them and towards the castle as fast as his feet would carry him.

Hermione had no time to think of Draco she was fighting for her life dodging curses and throwing them in the direction they came not really knowing who had thrown them her way. She didn't even have time to think of him when she was cornered by the snake, her mind blank.

Voldermort was defeated but still some of his followers fought. Hermione was dueling and could feel herself weakening she couldn't last much longer. Then a curse flew past her and hit the man she was fighting.

She turned round and saw Draco wand still raised. Before she could say a word or move towards him the wall behind him collapsed and large chunks of stone fell around him one hitting him on the head. She watched him crumble to the ground unconscious.

Everything moved in slow motion for Hermione then as she ran to his side. She bent down next to him as saw the blood seeping from the wound on his head and panic ripped through her.

'Draco.' She said putting her hand on his chest. 'Draco please wake up.'

She picked him up and put his head in her lap stroking his head. 'Draco please.'

Tears were falling from her cheeks and her heart was pounding this couldn't be happening. She put her head to his chest to see if she could hear his heart, her fingers to his neck but all she could hear was the rapid thumping of her own heart.

'Someone' She shouted 'Someone please help me.'

She was aware there was a crowd gathering around her but no one was coming to help.

'Draco I love you please I need you to wake up now.' She sobbed and brought his head closer to her chest hugging him. 'Someone please help.'

'Hermione.'

She looked up and saw Harry kneeling next to her. 'Please Harry is he alive I can't tell. Please tell me he's alive Harry please.' She had grabbed the front of his shirt. 'Please.'

'Ok.' She watched with blurry eyes as he checked for a pulse it must only have been a few seconds but it felt like hours. 'He's alive Hermione.'

'Oh thank God.' Hermione gasped.

'Hermione are you ok?' Harry asked bewildered at her reaction to Malfoy.

'I will be when he wakes up we need to get him to a bed Harry. Will you help me?'

Harry nodded and helped her take him to a bed in the great hall.


	27. Chapter 27

Hermione held Draco's hand and watched as Madam Pomfrey bandaged his head.

'Will he be ok?' Hermione asked.

'He should be fine.'

'When will he wake up?'

'That I can't tell you.' She said finishing and looking at Hermione. 'He'll wake up when he's ready there isn't anything I can do to wake him I'm afraid.'

Hermione nodded as she walked away. Stroking his hair minding the bandage.

'Come on now Draco. It's time to wake up. For me please.' Fresh tears fell from her eyes as she willed him to wake up.

Harry and Ron watched from across the hall. Discussing what they were seeing.

'Do you think she hit her head too?' Ron asked.

'I don't know.' Harry said. 'She said she loved him.'

'Hermione love Malfoy?' He shook his head. 'No she must have hit her head.'

'I have no idea.'

'We kissed ya know. Me and Hermione down in the chamber of secrets.'

'Really?' Harry asked not really knowing what to say. He watched as Hermione stroked and talked to Malfoy. She certainly did look like she was in love.

Draco felt himself start to come around the first thing he was aware of was noise. Then he heard a voice talking to him begging him to wake up. Hermione. He fought to bring himself back but he felt himself being dragged back under again.

He was coming around again the same things coming into focus this time he couldn't hear Hermione. He opened his eyes and the light hurt his eyes and he felt the pain in his head, he groaned.

'Draco?' He heard Hermione's voice.

'Minnie.'

'Oh Draco.' She sobbed. 'You're awake.'

She took his head in her hands and began to kiss him all over his face, his cheeks his forehead and finally his lips.

He looked at her when he got the chance raising his hand to touch her cheek. He looked her over and saw blood over her face.

'Are you bleeding? Are you ok?' Panicking slightly.

'I'm fine, it's not my blood.' She saw the questioning look on his face. 'It's yours.'

'Oh.' He reached his hand up to his head touched the bandage and winced.

'Don't touch it. Madam Pomfrey said she's done the best she could but you'll have to see a healer from St. Mungo's.' She let out a sob. 'I'm so glad you're ok.'

'Hey Minnie.' He brought her head to his chest and hugged her. 'I'm fine. We'll be fine. I love you.'

Harry and Ron watched the exchange from where they were sat.

'Ok maybe she didn't hit her head.' Harry said. 'That looks like he feels the same.'

'No way.' Ron said standing up.

'Ron don't.' Harry said knowing what was coming.

'What the hell is going on?'

Hermione looked up to see Ron standing over them. She looked at Draco his hand in hers. She took a deep breath.

'Draco and I have been together since fourth year.'

Draco slowly sat himself up feeling his head sway as he did. He sensed trouble.

'Since fourth year?' Ron asked shocked. 'No way.'

'Yes way Ronald.' Hermione said her attention on Draco.

'Harry can you believe this?' Ron turned to Harry.

Harry held up his hands he was not getting involved in this.

'Do you have to do this now Ron?' Hermione asked. 'Draco needs rest.'

'Draco needs rest?' Ron was dumfounded. 'Draco' He said with a sneer. 'Needs to be in Azkaban I'm sure an Auror will make his way to you soon.'

Hermione stood up that was the last straw. 'Leave now Ron.'

She watched Ron storm off and looked at Harry waiting for him to start too.

'We'll talk later ok?' Was all he said as he followed Ron.

'Well that was fun.' Draco said as he made himself comfortable.

'Just ignore him.' Hermione said taking his hand again.

'He's got one thing right though.' Draco sighed. 'Aurors will be wanting to speak to me soon.'

Hermione looked down at her hands entangled with Draco's. She knew that Draco would have to talk to them at some point but she'd tried not to think about it.

'Minnie look at me.' He watched as she lifted her head to look at him tears in her eyes. 'I don't know what's going to happen but as long as I have you I'm sure I can get through it, that we can get through it together.'

Hermione lent forwards and kissed him tasting her own tears as she did.

As it was it wasn't long before an Auror made his way to see them.

'Miss Granger,' He said as he walked over to them. 'Do you mind if I have a private word with Mr. Malfoy?'

Hermione was about to move when she felt Draco's grip on her hand tighten. 'Hermione can stay.'

'As you wish Mr. Malfoy. I'm Martin Passmore I'm from the Auror office I'd like to ask you a few questions if I may.'

'Can't this wait till he's recovered or at least seen a healer as you can see he has been injured?' Hermione said.

'It's only a few routine questions Miss Granger.' Passmore began.

'Then I'm sure it can wait. Goodbye Mr. Passmore.' Hermione turned back to Draco making it clear he was not wanted.

Draco watched him leave.

'That was hot.' Draco grinned at her.

'I don't know how long I've put him off though.' She said. 'I could have made things worse.'

'I don't really know how much worse things could get for me Minnie.' He sighed reaching up to cup Hermione's face with his hand.

Hermione lent into his hand it had been so long since she'd felt his touch. She knew the next few weeks, months would be tough for all of them. She also knew that with Draco by her side she would be able to cope.


	28. Chapter 28

Draco was lying in bed staring at the ceiling mindlessly playing with Hermione's hair whose head was on his bare chest. He couldn't sleep the trial was starting morning and he had no clue what the outcome would be. He wasn't entirely hopeful. He was pretty sure, no matter what his lawyer said, they would try and punish him for the things other members of his family had done. No one had been able to find his parents and the rest of his family were dead. Someone had to pay right? He'd been interrogated for days on where he thought they were, on what had happened in the manor with the dark lord, what he had done, what plans had been made. It seemed relentless, eventually they realized he didn't know where his parents where and he had told them everything he knew.

He untangled himself from Hermione. She'd spent most nights with him over the past few weeks. He made his way to the window and looked outside. He'd been stuck in this room, in The Leaky Cauldron. They gave him the choice the manor or here. He wasn't ready to go back to the manor yet, might never be. He wasn't able to leave The Leaky Cauldron not even for Diagon Alley. They put a tracking spell on him they'd know if he put his big toe outside. He'd forgotten what fresh air felt like. He was going slightly crazy every day. Hermione had tried to cheer him up once bringing Potter and Weasley. Why she thought that would help he wasn't sure. The high and mighty Potter and his side kick. Although he did enjoy watching Wealsey squirm every time he went near Hermione.

He leaned against the window pane and let out a sigh. I wonder what my cell in Azkaban will be like he thought to himself he was sure this room would feel like luxury compared. His father had never spoken of his time there.

Draco looked over at Hermione laying on her front, the moonlight illuminating her skin. He could see scars, scars from the war. He still felt like she was perfect, nothing would change that. How would he cope without her again? She was full of optimism as always. Her reasoning was he'd come back to help and he'd never actually hurt anyone. Except her he thought.

She was to be his character witness, whatever that was. His lawyer was ecstatic, the heroine of the war who everyone loved was to tell the world how she knew he wasn't evil.

Draco had brought a few things up with his lawyer he thought might help swing things in his favor. The first was he wanted to go back to Hogwarts, do his final year, and finish his education. Students in their final year before the war had been asked if they wanted to go back and do the year over or leave with an acceptable for all their grades. His teachers could watch him. It wasn't an entirely selfish move Hermione would be there too. The second was he wanted to donate money to help families rebuild homes they had lost during the war. He would do this anyway he just hoped people wouldn't see it as him looking for a way out, of course they would but he hoped the majority would see it as a genuine gesture. His lawyer thought it would help. He had also moved all his families' money to another vault his parents couldn't have access to, this was his idea, the aurors tried to pass it as their own luckily his lawyer and Hermione had been there when he suggested it. He had also inherited everything in his aunt Bellatrix's vault. He was an extremely wealthy man right now. He'd give it all up to be free with Hermione.

He watched Hermione sleep for a few minutes more before moving to the bathroom to take a shower. He stood underneath the hot stream of water with his eyes closed letting it wash over him. Would this be the last hot shower he would have? He jumped as he felt arms close around his waist. He never heard her coming. He wrapped his arms over hers, savoring the feel of her.

He turned around and kissed her running his hands over her now wet hair.

Hermione returned his kiss she knew he was worried about today, so was she but she wouldn't let him see that. She needed to be strong for him.

Draco broke their kiss and he reached for the soap and began to run his hands over Hermione washing her. She did the same with him her hands running over his chest.

No words were said it was one of those times they weren't needed. Hermione closed her eyes as Draco washed her hair.

Draco looked into her face as his hands were in her hair glad the water was running over his face his eyes were tearing up. How many more times would he able to look at her like this?

He kissed her then full of feeling trying to push his thoughts from his head and concentrate on her. He lifted her up and carried her to bed dripping wet.


	29. Chapter 29

It had been a gruelling week. Draco had been questioned by his own defense as hard as the prosecution had. His lawyer had warned him he would he didn't want the Wizengamot to think he was being soft. Draco had been completely drained every night he'd gone back to his room and passed out almost straight away. The last couple of days were people talking for and against him.

Hermione had come up against it with the prosecution. She'd held her own. She had asked the obvious questions, how long had they been together? Why hadn't they told anyone? Then she got tough. Wasn't Hermione just blinded by what she thought was love? Hermione was great replying that she didn't think she knew and that if she thought Draco was up to anything she would have spoken up for his sake to save him.

Now today was the day, the day of the verdict. He was sat there in the middle of this room shaking. He could see Hermione just to his right. Sat with Potter. He was grateful for him right now. She'd need someone when the verdict was called. Weasley had left her alone had barely talked to her since he found out about them.

'Mr Malfoy' His attention was called back to the front, to the new minister for magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. 'We have heard all of the evidence is there anything you wish to say?'

'Yes Minister.' Draco stood. 'This isn't the life I would have chosen for myself. It's a life and a set of beliefs I was brought up with. Only when I met Hermione did I start to think those beliefs were wrong. My father got us so deep into his pure blood way of thinking and into the dark lords plans there was no way out for me without endangering the people I loved, maybe stupidly including my father. I think it's safe to say i don't share his ideals considering who I fell in love with.' He took a deep breath and looked over at Hermione and saw the tears running down her face. 'Don't cry Minnie. You were the one who showed me what was right showed me what was real.' He turned back to Kingsley. 'I know some of you wont believe a word I say and that's natural but I hope you all believe that no matter what you think I'm capable of know that I would never do anything that would hurt or harm her.'

Hermione sat and watched him through his speech tears streaming down her face.

'Hermione was my saviour if I hadn't met her at the yule ball I probably would have been exactly what my father wanted me to be, a high ranked death eater fighting along side him and the dark lord. I could have escaped with my parents, to merlin knows where, but I chose to turn around and fight besides Hermione and Harry Potter almost getting killed myself. I understand that I must face some punishment but please don't punish me for the sins of my family. Thank you.'

Draco sat back down he couldn't stand any longer his legs were shaking he looked over at Hermione once more before Kingsley began to speak.

'Very moving Mr Malfoy.' He began. 'Now witches and wizards of the wizangamot we are here to see if we find Mr Malfoy here is guilty of plotting and acting against the ministry and working with he who must not be named. Please raise your hands in favour of conviction.'

Hermione couldn't watch she immediately turned her head into Harrys shoulder. 'I cant watch Harry what's happening?' He never replied.

'In favour of dropping all charges?'

Draco looked around he couldn't believe it he hadn't quite prepared himself for this outcome.

Hermione still had her head buried in Harrys shoulder she didn't know what was happening and her heart was racing so much it was all she could hear until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

'Minnie.'

Hermione tentatively looked around to see Draco sat next to her. She couldn't believe it. She threw her arms around him, sat in his lap sobbed into his shoulder while he soothed her and stroked her hair.

'Hermione look at me.'

She brought her face up but couldn't open her eyes. 'What happened?'

'It was unanimous.' He said. 'I'm free.'

Hermione flew her eyes open and looked at Draco smiling at her.

'Oh Draco.' Hermione grabbed his face and kissed every inch of it.

When Draco had seen the show of hands and knew he was free he couldn't help himself he had run from his seat to Hermione. He knew he had moved too soon. As soon as he started to move he heard the gasp run round the room. He thought he saw Kingsley stop aurors from taking him back to the center. He was aware Kingsley was talking but he couldn't hear all he could focus on was Hermione. They could finally be together.

'I love you Minnie.'

'I love you too Draco.'


End file.
